Maximum Ride and Her Children
by lolamay101
Summary: Maximum Ride and Fang have children of their own with wings and so does Ella and Iggy. It mainly takes place in the eyes of Max and Will (her eldest son). They live in Rhode Island were the flying is fantastic. A lot of things happen to Will and his family and each crisis is hilarious and sad.
1. Will Hates school for the most part

**First chapter**

(Chapter 1)

"Fang do you have Tommy," I asked trying to get Lilly together.

Lilly is my daughter and looks so much like me she even has my sun streaked hair and brown eyes. She got her olive colored skin from Fang though, she looked so beautiful with her little jeans and tennis shoes. The only downside with Lilly is she was born with wings like me and her father. She was really a natural at flying but had diffulctiy with landing. "I have him Max but he really is making me angry," Fang screamed from Tommy's room with a loud crashing noise.

I winced, that could be anything but good espically since Tommy got a lot of his fathers strength. Even though Tommy was eight just two years younger than Lilly he was twice her strength. I approached the room carefully listening for any crashing sounds but all I heard was Fang yelling and Tommy bawling.

This is the last thing I need.

I opened the door and went in, Tommy looked at me with the please don't make me go eyes but I just ignored him. I exchanged a heated look with Fang, Tommy was in his favorite shirt and jeans so I didn't see the problem until I saw his wings poking out. "Tommy tuck your wings in," I commanded not wanting to deal with his nagging teachers and disapproving prinacple.

"But Mom it feels uncomfortable," he whined I just sighed as Fang left the room to go deal with Lilly and Will.

"I know sweetie but I don't want you to get in trouble,"I said ruffling his blonde hair. He had Fangs dark eyes and olive skin but he had my wing colors. He nodded finally tucking his wings in and grabbing his back pack and heading out the door of his room. Two down one to go.

I climbed up the long stair case into Will's room, it was all black and was dirty as heck. I walked in and he sat there listening to his iPhone while texting a friend his clothes pooling at his feet. I waved my hand in front of his face but he ignored me which is not out of character since he was 13 and very hormonal. He looked exactly like his father same hair, same wings and same dark personality. "Will you are going to be late to school if you don't hit the road," I screamed over his music he just looked at me with a blank gaze.

"I don't care," he said calmly.

I shoved him to his feet and pushed him down the stairs not wanting to take any of his crap today. I grabbed his backpack shoved it in his hands and pushed him off our porch as he unflurred his raven type wings. I jumped off the porch doing the same trying to keep my patience. We flew in silence to Ella's and Iggy's house where he and his cousins will go the rest of the way together.

Thank God for school

(Will POV)

My Mom was the absoulte worse Mom on the planet. She didn't even care I was actually trying to get information for a test what a moron. I waved at my Aunt Ella as I landed on the porch waiting for Rick and Dawn to get a move on. Dawn and Rick are twins and are my age so that was the only plus about them was that they both had wings like Uncle Iggy so we could fly together. Dawn emerged her strawberry blond hair braided Katniss style like in the old book my Mom made me read. She was a mix of Iggy and Ella but looked more like Ella with her soft brown eyes. Then came Rick looking exactly like Iggy in every way possible he was even born blind but Rick could memorize our flight pattern so he knew where everything is but he did have a hard time on putting his name and answers in the right spot on paper. "Hey Rick Hi Dawn,"I greeted them Dawn glared at me while Rick and I fist bumped.

Dawn and I really didn't like each other she made me mad and I annoyed the living day lights out of her. "You know you look like an idiot wearing that shirt," she said as she took off.

I just sighed because I wore the shirt every week she was just trying to get on my nerves. I let my wings catch air as well as Rick. "And you know the Katniss braid thing is out dated so we both look like idiots."

Rick smothered a laugh and high fived me it's really weird because he never misses. Dawn glared at me as we flew to school, we got there with 20 minutest to spare. I really didn't get why Mom rushed me out the door I had plenty of time. I guess it's just another wonderful thing I get to experince being Maximum Ride's son. I sighed as my least favorite person walked up to me. "Well isn't mommy's boy,"Ares said and his goons laughed. I gritted my teeth as Ares red hair gleamed in the morning sun and his blue eyes showing amusement. "I see you're still hanging out with the blind freak and his winged sidekick."

I felt Dawn take a step forward but I held my hand out not wanting to explain to my Mom and Dad why I got into another fight. Rick looked pretty mad his ears were a red color at the tip. "Ares leave my cousins alone, it's me you have a problem with not me"

Ares snorted,"You're right but your blind cousin is to hard not to tease."

Thats when I lost I swung and hit him right in the jaw, he backed up in surprise but kicked me in the stomach I turned and saw Dawn fighting another one of Ares' goons. She was susprsingsly good she placed a good kick in the boy she was fighting stomach. Rick was fighting the third and doing a great job he was using his sensitive ears to his advantage. I felt a blow to my head I fought back and punched Ares in the throat then he narrowly missed my eye. I took another look at Dawn who's right eye now was beging to swell, but otherwise she looked fine.

I thought back to my fighting lessons with my father he always said my advantage was my speed so I should always attack first. I did that with Ares but still lost he grabbed me by my waist and brought me to the schools flagpole and tied me up. The whole place was cracking up except for Dawn and the boy she was fighting. It turns out Dawn won and walked out with a black eye since Dawn didn't like me she left me out there when the bell rang. I didn't even know where Ares got the rope but it was certainly frustrating me since I couldn't even get out of the rope.

I heard the flapping of wings above me and it was Rick he hadn't forgot about me. Rick landed gracefully and untied me. "Thanks man,"I said.

"Anyone who hit someone just for being a mean old jerk to me is a friend of mine even though you're already my cousin."

I grinned as I walked into school with my best friend.


	2. Rick and his Vision

(Chapter 2)

(Will's POV)

The school day past quickly once I got myself together after the whole Ares thing. I met Rick and Dawn in the parking lot of our middle school to fly home. Dawn got there first her brown eyes glinting with disappointment that I wasn't still tied to the stupid pole. I greeted her with a nod of my head as we waited on Rick to make an appearance. Why would we meet in a parking lot with a blind kid you ask. Well because he loves to challenge his very sensitive ears that's why. Last year in sixth grade he made me help him train his ears so he could be just like his father, I would sneak up on him and he would try to listen to my foot steps so he could call me out. He was really awful at first I could sneak past him and steal his lunch with ease but he got better and now he try to steal my lunch which doesn't go well for him.

I hear a car screech and turn in that direction to see Rick deep in consenttration trying to find us, so I call out to him and he pouts with disappointment. "I was almost there Will you should of let me find you."

I shook my head and Dawn smirked,"And let you get hit by a car, I don't think so."

Rick sighed dramaticlly,"But now you don't get to speak at my funeral or mourn over my death that would be so tragic to the world."

I roll my eyes and then remembered he couldn't see me. "I'm rolling my eyes Rick."

He cackled why Dawn pulled out her phone and started texting her friends which where all the popular girls. Me and Rick where not popular at all we where at the bottom of the social totem pole. We where your usual outcasts, just with wings. Dawn put her phone away and then took off not waiting for us. Rick and I snapped open our wings and followed her. I flew in silence while Dawn and Rick bickered about who was better at flying which I had to say Rick was better. He was the first to jump off his porch with his Dad while Dawn was to afraid to even go near the ledge. She was finally brave enough when she was eight and frustrated with having to walk everywhere.

I wave goodbye to Dawn and Rick and fly the rest of the way home. I land on the porch silently and go into the neat house, everywhere in the house was neat except my room which my mom has given up trying to make me clean it. I pull the chocolate milk out of the fridge and start to chug the carton, while doing so I grab a bag of chips and begin to munch digging in my back pack for my homework. "You know son it would be nice if you would just get a cup and filled it with the milk and not chugged it from the carton,"my Dad said walking into the kitchen and taking the milk from my hands.

I snorted as he got a glass and carefully pored it into it. He shoved it at me and I sighed taking it. My mom walked in with Lilly and Tommy looking pleased about something. My father placed a kiss on my Moms cheek while Tommy made gagging noises. Mom looked at him and shook her head as she ruffled his hair. She looked at him with such pride and looked at me like I was a mistake like I was not the kid she gave birth to. I didn't care what she thought though because the one I am looking to impress is my dad. He always says I'm the best bird kid he's ever seen and that feels special for some reason and I don't know why. I never been one for the whole emotions thing, I didn't even cry when I knocked out my two front teeth when I was six.

I sit down in my room and start to do my history homework and study for my math test when I hear a beep. It's my phone, I look down at it and see it's Dawn telling me Tick wants me to come over. I sigh and put down all my stuff and stroll into the kitchen. "Mom I'm going to Rick's house,"I call about to open the front door.

"Did your homework,"she called from the living room floor.

"Yes,"I lied easily.

Not waiting for any more responses I jump off the porch and hit the sky. I fly the route I took to their house this morning flying just above the trees until I see the front porch of my aunts house. I land and then knock on the door lightly waiting for an answer. Uncle Iggy answers the door, his strawberry blond hair standing up and his sightless blue eyes looking at him. "Come on in William,"he said calling me by my full name just to annoy me.

I gave a grunt and walked into the cozy house. Rick's house looked a lot like mine since Mom and Aunt Ella picked out the decorations. By Ella and Mom I meant Mom watched while Aunt Ella picked out all the important details. My Dad and Uncle Iggy just stayed out of their way so they wouldn't have to get involved. I avoided the kitchen so I didn't have to be pulled into one of Aunt Ella's long and draining conversations. I made my way to Rick's room, I got to the door and pulled it open. Rick waved me into the teal colored room that contained a flat screen T.V, a computer that's voice activated, and a water bed. Rick seriously had the best room ever the only reason he got all of this stuff because his parents felt bad he was blind mostly Uncle Iggy since he blamed himself for all of Rick's problems. "So you needed me here for what exactly," I asked as Rick blankly focus on the T.V.

"I need help with stupid ear training my Dad wants me to practice some more so I can be more aware of my surroundings,"Rick groaned trying to shut off the T.V I grabbed the remote from his hands and did it for him.

I know Rick was sick of being blind but he was born that way so there was nothing he could do about it. He just has to learn to live with it like Uncle Iggy. "Okay do you want to start out with the sneaking game or the one were I make a noise and you have to guess what it is plus it's color?"

"The sneaking game of course,"Rick said sounding offended that I he asked him.

I went to the back of the room without a word and waited for him to finish counting. He finished and I as quiet as a mouse and as quick as a cat went over to his T.V set and grabbed the remote I started to move back but stopped when Rick started to speak."You have my T.V remote and are walking to the back of the room,"he said and I gave an impressed whistle that's the best he's done in a while.

He grins happily as we play the game over and over again until I basically just touch an object and he knows what it is. I sit on his bed exhausted from school and the game of sneak. I hear a knock on the door and Dawn walks in looking extremely angry. Her bruised eye in a position that couldn't be comfortable. "Rick Timothy Martinez, you stole something of mine and I would like it back,"she snarled looking on the table by Rick's bed.

"Dawn Elizabeth Martinez, I don't know what you're talking about."

I stiffled a laugh since this was about how all evenings go at the Martinez's. Dawn looked at me like I was the red blanket and she was the bull about try to rip me to shreds. "You do too Rick remember that charm bracelet that Aunt Max gave me? Well it's missing and you took it!"

"I did not Dawn just go look in your room I bet it's sitting right on your dresser where you left it yesterday."

Dawn turned around and stalked out the door Rick and I waited for her to slam her door until we started laughing.


	3. Fire and News

As I landed on the porch of my house, I caught a whiff of smoke coming from inside. I sighed, Mom must be cooking again. Before I could open the front door Lilly ran out and snapped open her wings taking the air. Her sun streaked hair reflecting the sunlight as she made her wings go as fast as they could. "Duty calls,"I muttered going after her.

I followed her to the old tree house Dad built us when Lilly was really little and just beginning to grow her wings. The tree house sat near the top of the oak tree, it's boards molding from the Rhode Island weather and roof almost falling in. The tree house could only be reached by flight so Lilly had to wait awhile until she got to fly up there with me. I reached the makeshift door and knocked, Lilly opened the door and let me in. I decorated the tree house myself the walls were covered in maps and pirate decorations as well as cheesy family photos that Mom forces us to do every year. I took a seat on the floor across from an upset Lilly. "That was quite a exit. What happened Lilly,"I asked my younger sister while watching her lips wobble.

"Well Mom burned something in the oven and it caught on fire and when she pulled out she accidentally dropped it onto my backpack making it start to burn,"she said her voice hitting an high octave.

"Let me guess you left the backpack in the middle of the floor and Mom got mad at you for leaving it there,"I said and she nodded rocking back and forth on her knees.

I wish Dad would make all the dinners it would make life so much easier.

(Max's POV)

I was so mad at myself I had made a huge mess, I was suppose to be making an important dinner but that went down the drain when I checked the oven. The whole entire flock was visiting tomorrow and I was going to tell the kids over a nice dinner, at least Fang wasn't home yet so he wouldn't complain about his favorite oven being ruined. I got out a trash bag and grabbed the dish that was supposed to be lasagna off the tile floor, and went to the trashcan to dispose of it. As I did so I thought back to Lilly, I didn't mean to yell at her but sort of did. I was just pissed off that she left her backpack in the middle of the floor and since I ruined it I now had to buy her a new one.

I felt a tap on my back and turned around to see Tommy in pajama bottoms and a matching shirt. "Mommy are you still angry,"asked Tommy looking at me with sad eyes.

"No Tommy, Mommy was never angry she was just upset with herself since she ruined dinner."I said and he smiled in relief.

"Can we order pizza,"he asked.

"Yes we can,"I said and Tommy cheered.

I had the local pizza place on speed dial just for these types of occasions which happened about at least once a week. I called in our order when Will and Lilly walked in. Will was holding Lilly's hand while she came up to me. "I'm sorry," she muttered and Will let go of her while I pulled her in for a hug.

Once I let go of Lilly I went to hug Will but he refused being the big strong soldier he was. I shook my head softly as he went upstairs to his bedroom and slammed the door as if telling me not to follow. But let's be honest, when have I ever followed instructions? I ran up to his room and opened his door not even knocking since it's a waste of time with William Ride. He glared at me as I came into his room and sat next to him on his bed.

"You okay Will,"I asked and he shrugged as he fiddled with his thumbs."You seem distant like something is bothering you."

"What do you care?"He practically growled.

I winced, that kind of stung."I'm your mother that's why,"I said softly.

Will looked at me with a heated gaze, it was almost like he hated me. But I knew that couldn't be true since he was my son and I taught him how to fly and everything. I read to him when he couldn't do so himself, I taught him how to fight with some help from Fang but still. I was his mother the only one he had, he has to love me right?

"Well Mom there's nothing you can do about this one so why don't you go worry about Tommy instead."

That's when I realized Will wasn't mad at me, he was jealous of the attention I gave Tommy. He just needed some attention thats all. "Will it's okay too tell me things alright? I wouldn't tell anyone not even your father if you didn't want me to tell your secret."

Will snorted and just ignored my presence as he went about his business getting everything he needed for school done. I knew he was done with conversation but I didn't want to leave him alone until I was certain he was alright. So I decided to tell him about tomorrow. "You know the Flock is coming over tomorrow,"I said and he stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to me. "You remember Dylan, Angle, the Gasman, Total and Nudge don't you."

Will nodded,"Isn't the Gasman the one who has the digestive system problem and Total's the winged dog that can talk."

"Yes and do you have an idea who everyone else is,"I asked and he nodded. Now time to drop the bomb."Dylan and Nudge have kids around your age, well I know for certain Omega Dylan's son is your age."

I really disliked the name Omega it reminded me of an old enemy I used to have even though Dylan's kid is the sweetest kid you'll ever meet."Will Dawn, Rick, and Uncle Iggy be here too,"he asked.

"Yes, but I do not wanting any fighting between you and Dawn I need you two to work together so we can make Omega and Nudge's kids feel welcome,"I said adding some steel to my tone so Will knew I meant business.

He nodded and I got up and left the room praying tomorrow goes smoothly.


	4. The Flock Brings Mysteries

**Hey lolamay101 here, I just want to thank everyone whose read my story. I really appreciate it and am honored that you took the time to even look at it. I hope you enjoy this chapter I tried to add some more action to make it more entertaining. I hope I succeed if you have any advice for me please don't be afraid to review. I just want to know your opinions. Thanks again. lolamay101**

(Chapter 4)

(Will's POV)

I was helping Dad sweep the porch when Mom screamed for us to come help her inside. I took a glance at Dad, his face was completely blank like he was choosing not to show any emotions. Which isn't unusual since he does that all the time when Mom is in a stressful mood. Like now.

I went inside to the messy kitchen it looked like a tornado hit it, the stove was covered in red sauce and the island in the middle of our kitchen was covered with flour and other baking supplies. The tile still had Lilly's ruined backpack still in the middle of the floor and flour was also occupying it. I looked up at the ceiling to see pizza dough all over it like Mom really screwed up this time.

I silently grab Lilly's backpack and leave the room to take it out to the trash. I drop in the trash and when I looked up I thought I saw something moving, it was like a big shadow almost wolf like? I fly down to the ground and take a look around but there was nothing.

"It's just your imagination Will stop scaring yourself idiot,"I scolded myself as I flew back up to the porch.

I went inside and saw that Dad had taken over and was making some type of pizza bread. Mom was in there too but she was cleaning up since the flock comes over in an hour. "Will go make sure your brother and sister are ready since I kind of made a mess,"Mom commanded.

I turned to go when I heard my Dad mutter,"More than kind of."

I smiled to myself as I made my way to Tommy's room, Tommy was sitting on the bed with nothing but his boxers on. I sighed as I went into his white closet that matched the color of his light blue room. I looked around the closet and picked out black nike shorts that go with his blue shirt that say's ' Don't Hate The Player Hate The Game'.

"Tommy put these on. Now,"I said sternly and shoved the clothes at him.

And before he could reply I was already gone. Next I went into Lilly's pink room where she was already dressed in a bubble gum pink shirt and blue shorts. "Hey Will,"she said as she brushed her hair.

"Hi,"I muttered as I caught a glance at myself in the mirror. I was wearing all black like usual and my hair was cropped by my ears.

Lilly turned around to look at me and patted the seat beside her. I sat there unsure what was going to happen next. "So do you know anything about the flock,"she asked me.

"Yeah I know a little why?"

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Um...Okay well the Gasman has a digestive problem and Total is a dog that can talk,"I looked over at my sister to see her listening intently. "Angle is the Gasman's younger sister and Nudge is the one who talks ninety to nothing and I don't really know much about Dylan."

Lilly nodded softly and then asked,"How does Mom and Dad know them?"

"Well they grew up together like a family and Mom was like the leader and Dad was second in command."

"Why wasn't Dad the leader,"Lilly asked looking puzzled.

I snorted laugh,"Dad's not a people person."

Lilly giggled and I left to make sure Tommy actually got dressed. I went back to Tommy room and saw Dawn and Rick where all ready there getting him ready. "S'up Will,"Rick greeted me.

"S'up Rick,"I said and he laughed and Dawn just rolled her soft brown eyes at us.

That's when the doorbell rang and I knew it was show time. I pushed Tommy out into the hallway while Dawn got Lilly. When we got too the living room we saw a tall blonde haired girl who looked almost angelic. There was also a tall blonde hair blue eyed boy that stood next to her I labeled him as the Gasman.

"That's right,"a girls voice said in my head.

I stumbled backwards and fell on my butt after hearing this. Dawn looked at me funny but then she too was on her butt looking freaked out and so was Rick. Dad gave us a look of concern since Lilly and Tommy where fine.

"Don't be frightened children it's just a voice,"the girls voice said again.

I looked at Dawn who looked like she was about to scream and Rick whose sightless blue eyes where as round as saucers.

"William Richard Ride, what a handsome name,"the girls voice said still in my head. "I see Max has raised you well and you've taken so many traits from Fang."

"Mom can me, Dawn, and Rick be excused?"

"Sure,"she said looking confused.

Dawn was already beelining for my room as well as Rick behind her and I followed. Once we got to my room I shut the door and lock it. Rick takes a seat on my bed ruffling the sheets and Dawn takes the extra chair that I keep in my room and drags it over. "I'm just going to go out on a limb here, that I wasn't the only one that heard that creepy voice," I said.

"That was the creepiest thing that has ever happened to me,"Dawn said but little did she know that things were about to get creepier.

Rick nodded in agreement but I just looked at the ground deep in thought. Did this have a connection to the thing I saw this morning? I don't know a lot abut the flock but I knew this couldn't be normal. A knock on the door breaks me from my thoughts I go and unlock the door and when I open it there was a boy my age standing outside. He chewed on his thumb nail nervously but stops realizing I'm boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was very handsome and about my height. That's when I realized that this was Dylan's son this was Omega. I felt his eyes studying me, and I smirked he seemed pretty stupid but handsome someone Dawn would hang out with. "I'm Omega you're Will right,"he introduced himself nervously.

"In the flesh,"I said motioning for him to come in.

He stepped in the room and wrinkled his nose at the color, which I really didn't give a care about his opinion since it was my room not his. Dawn was staring at him like he was some prince charming and she was a damsel in distress. Rick just sat their silently trying to picture what he looked like. "Dawn, Rick this is Omega. Omega this is Dawn and Rick,"I said introducing them to each other.

Omega sat next to Dawn and they started to have their own little conversation while Rick and I sat their in silence. "What does he look like,"Rick asked quietly.

"He has blonde hair and blue eyes, he also has this weird habit of biting his thumb nail. But he's charming the pants off of your sister and she is acting like he's her prince charming,"I said and Rick groaned softly.

I gave a breath of laughter and then Rick and I got up to go see what Mom wants. The rest of the flock was here Dylan, Nudge, and Total. Nudge was a tall african american girl who was stunningly beautiful. I looked beside her and there was two little kids one looked about Lilly's age and the other looked like Tommy's age. Both of them where girls and looked super cute. "Will I need you, Rick, Omega, and Dawn to watch the little kids while the grownups have a meeting,"Mom said and I groaned.

"Fine Mom but you owe me,"I said and she smirked shoving Lilly and Tommy at me.

Rick grabbed Nudge's kids and we went back up to my room. Dawn gave me a questioning look."One word, babysitting,"I said and she groaned loudly.


	5. Babysitting Takes a Turn For the Worse

**Hey ****lolamay101 here, I now present my next chapter. Thank you so much for the great reviews I hope you like this chapter because we finally get to see Fang and the rest of the flock in action. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 5)

(Max's POV)

"Max,"Nudge squealed hugging me tight.

"Nudge you've gotten so big and so have your kids,"I said with a smile I was so happy to have my flock together even Dylan though it was still awkward to be around him.

Fang did not look happy that Dylan was here but he was putting up with him just for me. Also Will, Rick, and Dawn where acting weird and I had no idea why. Iggy said something about Rick complaining about being blind but I don't think that was why all three of them where acting that way.

I caught Angle looking a little sly and I started to think was she the one who messed with the older kids. But I shook the idea out of my head she would never do something like that. Would she?

Total leaped into my arms and I rolled my eyes."I missed you Max,"he said licking my face.

"I missed you too dog breath,"I said and he let out a gasp.

"On any other day I would of been offend but I'm too happy to see you to care,"he said and started to lick my face again.

Fang chuckled and I handed him Total,"I remember who let Angle keep the dog,"I said watching his face sour as Total licked his face.

Iggy and Gazzy were having a heated conversation over bombs, while Dylan and Angle spectated. I whistled loudly and they all looked me,"Let's move to the living room,"I said pushing Gazzy away from Iggy so we can actual get something done.

I sat next to Fang and Gazzy, while Dylan sat between Angle and Iggy, Total took refuge in Angle's lap. I heard giggling from behind the couch and turned around to see Lilly and Annabelle Nudge's oldest daughter hiding behind my sofa. "Lillian Elizabeth Ride you know better than that,"I scolded.

I took them into the middle of the room,"Mom is that Total because he's so cute,"she squealed loudly making Iggy cover his ears.

"Don't feed his ego,"I heard Fang mutter and I let out a snort of laughter.

"Lilly lay off the squealing will you your almost as bad as Nudge,"Iggy said and Lilly giggled.

"Hey,"Nudge said hitting him on the head.

"Well I for one don't mind Lilly squealing because it's all about my cuteness,"Total said puffing out his chest and I rolled my eyes.

I ushered Lilly and Annabelle back upstairs to Will's room before she could say anything else about Total. I went down stairs to get wacked in the face with a pillow. That's when I knew we weren't going to get anything done.

(Will's POV)

I really hated babysitting I was only supposed to be watching four kids but it felt like five with Omega. He almost broke my computer by trying to jump on it, which I don't even know why he thought that was a good idea. I screamed at him and the guy almost cried, Dawn comforted him while giving me hateful looks. I just put my hands up in mock defeat but I knew even Tommy wouldn't cry if I yelled at him to stop doing something stupid. In my opinion Omega is a complete dumb bell.

He also gave Lilly and Annabelle the idea to sneak into the living room to see what was going on. That just made me mad I mean who does that? They're ten years old of course they would be more likely do what an older kid asked them to do. That's when I heard a crash and Lilly scream because five wolf like creatures had crashed through the window.

I knew what they where they where erasers half wolf half human with a little bit of bird DNA. "Lilly go get Mom and Dad,"I said but she just stood their petrified.

I sighed as they growled at us, I pushed the little kids behind me,Dawn, Rick, and Omega. Omega may be stupid but you don't have to be smart to fight so I let him stay. "Oh new little piggies to eat even younger than the first ones,"the lead eraser said and Lilly started to cry.

"William strike first work on the element of surprise,"said the girls voice.

I actually did what the voice said I struck first, I hit the leader of the eraser pack right in the throat. He started choking and coughing, Dawn and Rick did the same even Omega pitched in. Lilly finally left to go get mom and one the erasers followed in pursuit. I crossed my fingers praying she would make it as I tripped the lead eraser onto the bed and jumped up to try to finish this.

(Max's POV)

"Max erasers are in Will's room we have to help them,"screamed Angle's voice in my head.

I stopped mid-sentence in shock, and turned around to see an eraser staring me in the face and my daughter that was completely limp in his arms. I felt a surge of a anger rush into my veins. "Drop her right now,"I snarled and Fang came and stood beside me looking more angry than I've ever seen him before.

Fang kicked the erasers leg and down went Lilly, I grabbed her before she could hit the ground and gave her too Iggy. "Get her out of here,"I commanded and he nodded breaking a window carrying her to Fang's treehouse he built for the kids.

I always knew there was a chance the erasers would come back so I prepared for it. I drew out plans with Iggy and Ella so in case the worst happened we where ready. And it finally did.

I remembered Angle's warning and raced up to Will's room the door wasn't open but I heard cries of pain and prayed that it wasn't the children. I busted down the door and their stood my step brother leaning over my son. Ari was back from the dead again.

Ari looked at me and grinned and while he was distracted Will hit him in the gut. "Nice shot, Will,"Dawn shouted from her fight with one of the larger erasers.

"Step away from my son,"said a voice behind me knowing who it was I took a step back and let Fang through.

Ari's whole face lit up,"What do we have here, a family did you and sis have more birds?"

"Dad who is this,"Will asked his face showing no fear and his voice did not quake.

That's my boy,I thought proudly.

"Nice job William," said a voice behind me and I knew Angle was up to her old tricks again but now was not the time to discuss it.

I saw Will click the pieces and his face showed sudden hatred and wonder but he quickly covered it up. While we had the erasers distracted Nudge was getting all the kids out but she left Will, Rick, and Dawn.

Gazzy popped in the room and said the two words I've come to love and hate. "Bomb's away!"

Will must have had an idea what that meant because he flew out as well as the rest of the flock plus Dawn and Rick. I took the air when Ari shouted,"I will get you Maximum Ride and your little family too."

"Yeah that's what they all say,"I shouted back as my house blew up in my wake.


	6. The Plan

**Hey lolamay101 here, so here is my next chapter and may I just say wow! Today when I looked at my view chart I saw 121 this made me so happy! Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions I really appreciate it! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 6)

(Max's POV)

I felt the realization hit me when I was about halfway to the treehouse. That I again had no home and was on the run from something. Sure I've been on the run plenty of times before but this time was different. This time had the whole flock and our children fleeing for their lives. I sent a silent thank you to Fang since he told me to start teaching Will to fight when he was 8 and I did the same with each kid. However Tommy didn't finish his training so that puts him at a slight disadvantage.

I got to the treehouse door and all the voices inside went silent, so I knocked on it and Fang opened up he swung at my head and I ducked. I shot him one of my signature glares and he smirked but let me in. I looked around, Iggy was trying to revive Lilly but not having any luck, Fang was talking too Will, Rick, and Dawn while Omega lingered behind them, Ella, Nudge, and Angle where in a huddle talking in quiet voices, and Dylan was watching Nudge's kids who looked like a complete train reck. I decided to go deal with Lilly first since she was my daughter and dead to the world. I felt someone come up behind me and I whipped around realizing it was just the Gasman and Total. "I'm sorry about your house and the bomb,"the Gasman blurted out and I just smiled and shook my head.

"It's okay Gazzy, you saved our lives if it wasn't for you one of the kids might have died you saved their lives."

Gazzy smiled as Total jumped out of his arms and onto Lilly. He began to lick her face and before I could grab him she started to stir she moaned and then I saw her bright brown eyes. I looked at Total in shock,"It's a gift,"he said with a shrug.

Lilly coughed and Iggy put his fingers on her light as a feather feeling her body. "Probably a blow to the head,"he muttered to no one in particular. "Yep defiantly,"he said pointing to the back of her head. I looked and their was a big knot on the back of her head.

Lilly looked me in confusion but I didn't have time to explain so I would let Iggy do the explaining. Next I went over to Nudge and the group of girls,"Everybody okay,"I asked.

And they all nodded.

"Max this can't be happening again I thought we got rid of all the erasers and Itex and everyone. Also where are we going to go I mean I don't think any of us can go home since you know who ever sent the erasers probably sent them to our homes and-"

"Nudge my ears are bleeding,"Iggy called from across the room from his place with Lilly and Nudge stuck her tongue out at him.

I rolled my eyes while Nudge's girls giggled. "I know a place we can go but it's a good ways from here. So who's up for a trip to Colorado?"

The flock looked at me like I was crazy but Will and Dawn got what I was doing. "You're going to the only place they would think you wouldn't be stupid enough to go, back to the place where this crap all began,"said Will with a sigh.

I smirked since he was completely right in every way possible. While I was pregnant with Will I wrote about what happened to me and the flock. When Will was ten he found it, luckily he only read a couple pages so he was just confused if he read all of it I don't know what I would of done. "Is the house even still standing Max,"Fang asked me and I nodded.

"Oh it's still standing, I visit it every once in a while,"I said and Iggy smiled as well as Gazzy.

Dawn looked at me intently as if she now was deciding to put all her trust in me or not I looked at Ella and she muttered under her breath,"Trust Max, Dawn."

I smiled at Ella and gathered everyone in the room together since it was going to be a long flight to Colorado. "Gazzy and Iggy I want you to make more bombs Rick if your father has taught you anything about bombs go and help them,"I commanded all three of them nodded and left the tree house."Nudge you take my kids and yours and start getting provisions but leave Will here I have something in mind for him." Nudge nodded while Will looked at me curiously. "Dylan, you, Angle,Total, and Omega search Iggy's house for food and clothes,"I said sending an apologetic look at Ella. I turned to Fang,"Fang take Will and Dawn to circle around the perimeter so we can make sure the erasers are really gone."they nodded and headed out.

Ella looked at me and sighed knowing she couldn't go with us,"Keep them safe will you? I am going to go stay with Mom I bought a plane ticket and a taxi is going to pick me up on the edge of town. If you guys need a place to stay Mom's doors are always open,"she said softly and I nodded giving her a hug.

"I know I muttered and started to map out what route we're going to take.

(Will's POV)

I flew next to Dawn while we circled around the trees, Dad said what I was really doing was looking for where the erasers set up camp so when we leave we could avoid an incident. I was kind of sad that our house was gone since I grew up there and everything. "I'm going to miss this place,"sighed Dawn and I grunted in agreement.

I wasn't in the mood for talking since you know my house just blew up. If I knew that was going to happen I would of let Omega jump on my computer, it's not like I would be needing it now any way. I heard movement above us I looked up to see Dad pointing to cleaning and I landed there with Dawn by my side. "Okay so I don't think those erasers have a camp but the place that sent them here might be close by,"Dad said in his low voice.

"But Uncle Fang where would they set up a lab or evil agency,"asked Dawn.

"I don't know Dawn but I intend to find out."

I nodded and studied the tree line hoping nothing moved or jumped out at us because I think we had enough excitement for today.


	7. A Weird Way Of Showing Love

**Hey lolamay101 here, I have another chapter! As you can see I love to write and it gives me great pleasure to see that you guys like it too. Thank you for reading my story I hope I have been entertaining and if I haven't sorry I tried. Well that's all for now. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 7)

(Will's POV)

I checked the backpack Mom gave to me to make sure I had everything I needed. I saw the five hour energy bottle and chugged it down since I barley got any sleep last night. Here's why, Tommy basicly slept on top of me, Gazzy had to make unpleasant smells every five minutest, and Rick snored in my ear. It was just a bad night all around and now we had to fly across the country to Colorado. I snatched up Tommy's bag and checked to see if he had everything luckily he did since Aunt Ella was so good at packing. That's one of the reasons I was going to miss her, I wished she was coming with us so we could all stay together but she didn't have wings and it would just be to dangerous for her.

Mom waved us out, one by one we took off I was second to last since Dad was taking up the rear. I snapped open my wings letting them catch air I took a deep breath of air feeling the cool particles hitting the back of my throat. I flapped my raven colored wings up and down to gain height I looked behind me and saw Dad doing the same as Mom guided us to Colorado. I looked straight ahead of me so I didn't get off track or otherwise I would have enjoyed the view. I watched Dawns braid swing back and forth with her movements. She looked so beautiful when she did that. "Snap out of it Will she's your cousin and is not very fond of you so stop dreaming,"I muttered to myself.

I watched Omega flew over so he was right beside her and felt my cheeks burn in anger. Of course lover boy had a shot with her since he wasn't related to Dawn. Why didn't I see it coming? I kept pace with the group feeling sorry for myself as we flew out of the state. We where flying pretty fast and the little kids started to get tired after an hour or so and they started to drop back by me and Dad. Dad flew up front and started arguing with Mom. I could hear the shouts over Lilly's giggles and once they stopped Dad flew back looking frustrated and I knew he lost the argument.

I pushed Lilly up further and grabbed my pack from my back while we where flying and pulled out some food. I passed some to each of the younger kids so they could refuel and keep going. My Dad gave me an approving look and I smiled to myself knowing I impressed him. We flew until the evening where Mom landed us in a spot in the woods. It had a ton of trees so two of us could sleep in each, I helped Dad and Dylan start a fire and roast some hot dogs over them. "I'm exhausted,"Total said putting his head between his front two paws.

"Me too Total,"said Lilly copying his position Dad rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

Once we fed the little kids Dawn, Rick, Omega, and I got to eat as well as the adults. We laughed and listened to stories of Mom and the flock. "I love the one about getting Mom's chip removed you should tell that one Dad,"I suggested knowing it would get a reaction out of Mom.

Mom turned a bright shade of pink and I had to try really hard to hide my laughter. "Well it all started when we got to Dr.M's house she told your mother that she was willing to take the chip out and your mother agreed so we went to her animal hospital and she got on the table,"said Dad looking at a very embarrassed Mom."So Dr.M gives her this stuff that's supposed to help her relax but it might've done it's job a little to well,"Dad coughed trying to cover up his amusement."So then Max started too spout off about how she always wanted a lazy boy and then that's where I come. She said and I quote,"Fang, Fang, Fang and I love you so much,"Dad said and everyone laughed except Mom who was now turning a bright shade of red."It was really awkward I teased her for awhile ad then we fell in love,"he said kissing her on the lips while I made gagging noises.

We all talked for a while longer and then it was time for bed but I didn't get to sleep since Mom stuck me and Dad with first watch so our lives sucked for the time being. I looked upon the horizon and saw nothing but the darkness that cloaked the area. I felt Dad's eyes studying me and turned to look at him. He smirked,"You're a lot like me son, wether that's good or bad I don't know but we both want something we can't have."

I froze hoping he didn't know about the thing I think he knew about. He smirked knowing he hit the nail on the head. "Don't tell her,"I moaned softly.

He winked at me and still to this day I still have no idea what it means. I snapped open my wings airing them out since they are in pain. Dawn tapped me on the shoulder and I punched her in the stomach just to be extra careful. I heard suck in a breath,"It's me you idiot,"she hissed and I let out a sigh of relief knowing I was turning into Mom.

I heard Uncle Iggy snicker and I grinned knowing I just embarrassed her maybe if I'm lucky she'll kiss me. I shook my head wanting to get those stupid love thoughts out of my head but having little success. I stood up and brushed myself off following Dad to our tree. "I know you have a crush on her but you have a weird way of showing it,"my Dad said flying up the tree.

I laughed softly and flew up the tree and began to settle among it's branches. I tried to think of ways to get Dawn's attention but came up with none. I sighed and settled down to sleep hoping tomorrow was an easier day in the life of William Richard Ride.


	8. An Important Choice

**Hey lolamay101 here, I was so excited to see that I had some story followers. Thank you so much! You guys make me happy to write even when I'm busy. And just a warning next week I'm am going somewhere with my family and won't be able to write since I won't have my computer with me. But don't worry I will be back and writing the week after! Also Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 8)

(Will's POV)

It was the third day of flying, and everyone was tired. Lilly almost fell out of the sky because she was so tired but I saved her so go me. I yawned as a I flew next to Omega, Mom kind of made me his babysitter so she didn't have to worry about him which sucked. Omega didn't even care that we where on the run, he took more food than his share and refused to do the nightly watch so Rick and I had to cover his slack. We tried to get Dawn to help but she was to busy sucking up to Omega to even give us the time of day. I seriously hated that guy.

Dylan was pretty bad himself making Dad mad and annoying Mom. Which is bad idea if the one your annoying is Maximum Ride. I love my Mom but she is really easy to annoy and Dad does it on purpose to provoke her into a fight.

When Omega asked if we could take a break I shook my head. If we where going to break we would lose daylight and if we lose daylight we wouldn't be able to make it to the house in Colorado by tonight. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tommy start to drift back I was about to go get him but Dawn beat me too it. She grabbed Tommy by the waist and with some effort got him flying again. I smiled to myself she was really strong for a 13 year old girl.

I saw Mom glance back and I nodded at her letting her know we where all okay, even Total who complained about how tired he was every five minutest. I glanced back at the rest of the flock who where talking among them selves except Dad who never really talked at all. I felt someone come up next to me and realized it was Angle the weirdest of the flock. She could read minds, send messages, and even sometimes control them.

"You are very rude William,"she said through my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes knowing she read my mind."Well if you didn't want to hear what I thought of you then you shouldn't have read my mind,"I shot back and she glared at me I just shrugged off knowing that would annoy her even more.

I was right because she gave a frustrated sigh and dropped back by Gazzy and Uncle Iggy who where debating about the fastest way to build a bomb. I look at the younger kids making sure they stayed up with the group. They where doing well even Nudge's girls who could barely fly where doing alright. I felt my backpack move and whipped around, Omega was digging through it. "Cut that out,"I snapped at him.

He ignored me still leafing around the back pack I kicked him but that didn't do anything. I tried to hit him with my wings but it didn't as planned I just ended up hurting myself making my back ache. So I flew at full speed and he let me go not being able to hold on any longer. I whipped around and flew back to my place in the circle I ignored Dawn's frightening stares as she comforted a distraught Omega. Total flew over to me and nudged open my arms and he settled in them I got out my backpack and dropped him in so next time Omega tried to rob my backpack he could carry Total.

"Will please come here,"my Mom screamed over the wind I sighed and flew up to her the wind blowing my hair back.

I matched pace with my Mom while she yelled at Gazzy to quit trying to annoy my Dad. "I have something big to ask of you, it's okay if you don't want too but it would help me out if you did,"she began I gave a small nod. "I am going to take the original flock to California to make sure the old school is not in business if it's not then we are going to hunt down the people who sent the erasers."she continued making me wonder where this was going exactly. "I want you to take care of all the kids make sure they are fed, safe, and are out of harms way."

I was taken back I thought she would of asked Dawn to do this type of thing. I was honored that she asked me but take care of all the kids? I'm pretty sure Dawn would flat out refuse if I was going to be the leader. I really didn't know what to say to this since I am the guy who is quiet the smart one but who hates to be recognized. I knew I had to give her an answer so I did what I thought was right. "I'll do it Mom,"I said and she smiled at me and I dropped back to babysit Omega.

I finally understood why my Mom was so hard on me she was training me to be the next flock leader. I guess she really was planning for the worst and I started to finally appreciate her paranoia. Omega looked at me funny and I shot him a glare and he looked straight forward not wanting to tick me off anymore than he already did today. Dawn and Rick where doing the telepathic twin thing when they read each others emotions. I looked at Lilly who was again falling behind I just let her knowing Dad would catch her if she dropped back that far.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Tommy looking at me with the bambi eyes. He only did that when he wanted something and wouldn't let up until he got it I sighed getting ready for a fight with an eight year old. "What do you want now,"I asked and he held my hand like it was life itself.

"Will you carry me in your backpack I'm getting tired and don't know how much longer I can go,"he said not letting up on the bambi eyes.

I made my face go blank even though I wanted to laugh my insides out. I looked at Tommy and smirked,"I would love to carry you in my backpack but you see there is a small problem. It's not big enough for you so you wouldn't even fit. Sorry buddy."

"But Total can fit and he's about my size,"Tommy complained.

Before I could answer Total let out a large woof,"I take offense, I am very skinny for my size."

Tommy gave me a confused look while I rolled my eyes hoping we would get to Colorado soon so I wouldn't have to deal with these stupid questions.


	9. Old Memories Never Die

Hey lolamay101 here, I am glad you all like my story it makes me feel so happy. I just want to remind you I don't own any of the Maximum Ride characters but I do own there offspring and most of the locations. I hope you enjoy this chapter! lolamay101

(Chapter 9)

(Will's POV)

We finally got to the house where Mom grew up. It was really cool, it was a huge E shape and you could only get upon the porch by flying. Mom shoved me behind her as she opened the door with a key which I didn't even know she had. I stepped inside, it kind of looked like a haunted house since it was probably never lived in since the flock had lived there. I looked at my Dad searching for answers but he just had a blank look on his face as he trailed Mom throughout the house. I felt Rick come up behind me and turned around to see his frustrated expression. I forgot he was blind for a minutest their, it's hard to remeber he's blind and only has his ears to tell him where he is and what's going on.

"What does it look like Will,"he asked quietly not wanting for his Dad to hear because he wants to impress him.

I quickly described the house and it's location in the Colorado mountains. I also told him about Uncle Iggy's bomb supply in his old room and he could raid it if he was careful. Rick grinned at that because that was something he could do and no one else could. I felt someone grab my hand it was Lilly and Annabelle was attached to hers Nudge's other daughter was attached to Omega who looked like a little kid that was seeing the world for the first time. Angle came up behind me and this time she didn't speak in my mind she spoke in Lilly's. How I know? Well Lilly had this I-think-I'm-going-crazy-face.

I glared at the not so angelic Angle, I was going to make sure she never messed with me or my siblings again. I dragged Lilly and Annabelle away from the front door into the surprisingly clean kitchen. Everything was put away and there where even old pictures on the fridge. I studied them closely, one of them was with the whole flock and a man I didn't know who was holding a baby. Another was of my Mom, Dad, and Iggy playing together there was lots more of these types of photos but the one with the man caught my eye. I would ask my Mom about them later.

My Mom did her loud whistling thing that always seemed to get everyones attention. I turned to look at her as she snatched something from my Tommy's grasp while he giggled. "Okay everyone so we made it. But now we have to work out who's staying where,"my Mom said taking a deep breath."Nudge you and your children will stay in yours and Angles room plus Lilly."I felt my stomach twist in frustration since my Mom seemed oblivious to the fact that Angle mind spoke into Lilly's mind."Rick,Tommy,and Omega you will be staying with Gazzy and Iggy in there room,"She said as everyone started to leave except me and Dawn once they where all gone Mom put her attention on us."You two are the oldest and most responsible out if all the kids so you guys will be divided up into our rooms,"Mom said quietly looking at me for any signs of reaction but I pulled a Dad and didn't let her know how I felt about it."Will you will stay with your father while Dawn you are going to stay with me in my room. We will be going in a few days time and Will will become the one in charge with some help from you,"my Mom said turning her attention to a startled Dawn."You are what Fang was to me Will's second in command the one he can trust when all else fails. Your mother and I talked this over for a long time and decided on this arrangement,"Mom finished with a smirk. "Will go with your father to his room I have somethings to talk over with Dawn."

I turned following Dad down an narrow hallway that must of been reserved for the boys because it smelt like boys. Which you don't hear me complaining since I actually enjoy that smell. Dad opened the door and their stood Dylan looking awkward as he sat on Dad's bed. "What are you doing in here,"my Dad asked calmly setting his stuff on a wooden dresser that looked out of place in this black room.

"Well I don't have a place to stay so I thought I could crash here with you two."

My Dad gave a small low laugh that meant he wasn't going to have it."You thought wrong either crash on the couch or stay with your son in the Gasman's and Iggy's room. Dylan sighed as he grabbed his stuff and left the room with his head bowed.

I gave my Dad a shocked look like what did you do that for. He just patted the place beside him on his bed and grunted something that I wasn't able to hear. I sat there for a few minutest taking in my surroundings. It was pretty basic really black walls, black curtains, a wooden bed and a wooden dresser. I finally got tired of the silence which isn't often and asked the question I have wanted to ask ever since I met Dylan and saw him around my father."Why do you hate Dylan so much,"I asked and Dad had a smirk of amusement on his face.

"Why should I tell you so you can go mouth off to Dawn why I despise Dylan,"he asked and I winced since that sort if stung.

"No not for that reason you just act like he's the last person on earth you want to see I was just curios about what happened if that's okay,"I snapped defensively not meaning it to come out so mean.

My Dad just raised his eyebrows and started to spout off into a story. "I hate Dylan because I was just getting serious with the love with your mother connection when Dylan showed up. And this creepy doctor said he was your mothers perfect other half. Mom felt attracted to him and he was the opposite of me! He also tried to kill me and would of if it wasn't for your mother who saved my life and realized she was in love with me not him,"my Dad said with a shrug like it was no big deal at all.

I sat there letting his words soak into my body trying to decide what I felt about them. "Well I guess you have a good reason to hate him,"I said while my Dad laughed at my conclusion.

"I'm glad you agree but don't be mean to Omega he really is a nice kid just not all that bright."

"Not that bright? He's as dumb as a door nail!"I exclaimed and my Dad sighed.

"You're going to meet people like that everywhere Will you just have to try to get along with them."

I snorted knowing if I wanted to fill Mom's shoes I would have to. And let me tell you those are some gigantic shoes to fill.


	10. Will Becomes A Leader With A Sidekick

**Hey****lolamay101 here, I hope you enjoy this chapter this is my last one until December 28th since I am on a trip till then and hopefully have a great chapter for all of you. I apologize that this chapter is so short I had a hard time coming up with the right words. So I hope you are entertained. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 10)

(Max's POV)

I stared at Jeb's picture on the fridge in disgust hoping he was still at that mental instuite that my Mom took him too. He had to be the toughest case they ever had he was just so screwed up in the head. Experimenting on little kids and tricking and betraying them is just wrong. I was one of those kids so I knew how that felt and I was hoping my kids would never ever have to go through that. Since the eraser attack I have known there was going to be a bigger chance that my kids would suffer the same fate.

I felt a prickle behind me and jumped ten feet in the air and then whipped around to see Fang's amused smirk looking me in the face. "Would you stop doing that,"I snapped at him.

"Well someone's in a bad mood,"Fang said in his low deep voice.

I rolled my eyes and checked the eggs I was cooking, they really didn't look like eggs anymore they where all black and almost purple looking. I took them off the stove and looked them over. That's when Iggy lumbered in yawning with Rick behind him. "What did you burn this time Max,"Iggy asked and Rick laughed I shot him one of my signature glares then remembered he couldn't see me so it lost it's effect.

"I didn't burn anything,"I said as Iggy came over to see what I've cooked.

"No you killed my appetite and my frying pan and that was my last one,"he complained while Rick cracked himself up.

I just looked at three them and sighed it was just like old times. Some of the best and worst times of my life happened in this house. It felt like a ghost was following me around, reminding me of the life I left behind.

(Will's POV)

I woke up to a dog jumping on my head, it was Total and he looked frustrated. "You know it would of been easier to just say'Hey Will get up' then just jumping on me,"I said scowling.

"Well jumping on you was way more fun,"Total said.

I shoved him off and got to my feet with a yawn. "That's a wild bed head Will,"Dawn said walking by I rolled my eyes but really I was kind of embarrassed.

I shook it off she was just trying to mess with me and it worked. I was mad at my Dad for leaving the door open since I get unwanted visits from people and dogs. I dug through Dad's drawers it looked like he had't got in them since he was here last. I grabbed one of the smaller shirts and pants and put them on my thin frame. It looked a lot like what I would wear at home. I looked in my backpack for a comb and there was a black one, I pulled it out and brushed my dark black colored hair out. I exited the room and went into the kitchen. I saw Dawn and quietly brushed by her, she jumped 10 feet in the air and whipped around to look at me. "Would you quit that,"she snarled at me.

"Quit what? Breathing,"I smirked at her as my Dad came in and shook his head.

Dawn stuck her tongue at me while Rick laughed like a madman. Someone must if given him coffee because he never acts like this unless he has caffeine. I looked over at my Mom and Dad who where having a quiet conversation I think about me because I would hear the occasional Will. "Breakfast everyone,"Uncle Iggy called from the table in the other room.

While we dined on Uncle Iggy's delicious breakfast, Mom told everyone something that both excited me and filled me with dread. "Okay guys tomorrow "Fang, Iggy, the Gasman, Angle,Total, Dylan, and I are going to hunt down who ever did this to us all and see if any of our houses are still standing."Mom said and all the younger kids began to mutter but I snapped my fingers and they turned there attention on my Mom. Mom gave me a look of wonder and appreciation I shrugged not wanting to get to full of myself. "I am leaving Will in charge and Dawn as his second that means if Will's not here that means Dawn's in charge,"Mom finished and Rick groaned.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Dawn who was listening to her father intently about something. I grabbed mine, Lilly's, and Tommy's plate and washed them off and put them on a towel where Dad or Mom would do the rest. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see an unhappy Rick looking me in the face."What's this about you being in charge man,"Rick said falling me around the kitchen while I made sure we had enough food.

"I don't know what about it,"I asked and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know how long have you and sister dearest known about it?"

"A couple of days,"I said truthfully.

Rick scowled probably mad that I didn't tell him about it sooner. I left the room not waiting for him to reply. I went to the Gasman's room and knocked I heard footsteps and groans as the door opened up to reveal me. I rolled my eyes as Uncle Iggy nodded at me. The boys had already made a mess it was a bit disgusting in here but I didn't mind. The beds had no sheets and they somehow made a fort out of the curtains and the sheets. I knew if Mom saw this she wouldn't be happy but I wasn't going to shake the peace balance by making them pick it up. I counted heads and saw all the boy's that where supposed to be there but Rick who flew out. Even Dylan was here with Omega I took a deep breath about to tell the news that could make me or break me.


	11. All Over Again

**Hey lolamay101 here,so I am finally back from my vacation and I'm exhausted but I owed you guys a new chapter so here it is. I hope you enjoy it and now I am going to rest because I am going to write another chapter tomorrow. So don't go anywhere! lolamay101**

(Chapter 11)

(Will POV)

I hear the arguments from the other kids and groan softly to myself. I knew they where mad but it was my decision and Mom made it pretty clear that I was in charge. "You want us to go to school, even though where like on vacation,"Omega cried out in disbelief like he couldn't believe those words left my mouth.

"Yes guys we need an education it helped my parents so I think we should go with it,"I said and the room was silent with everyone thinking their own thoughts.

I left the room shaking my head wondering what I was going to do with them. I nodded in Dawn's direction as I went out to sort out Rick. Dawn did't even wave she turned and headed to the girls room to try the school plan. I opened up my wings and jumped off the porch and into the air. I flew over the trees looking for Rick who seemed to have done a pretty good disappearing act. I turned when I caught sight of a big thing flying through the sky it was coming right at me and sadly I had a good idea what it was. I flew as fast as I could away from the house trying not to lead the thing right to my front door.

I heard a helicopter above me and swore silently, now I was in big trouble. I felt adradline start to rush through my veins and sighed since that's all I could do for the time being. I looked behind me to see Rick and Dawn imprisoned by huge forms. I saw the gleaming teeth and had to fight down a wave of panic. There was twenty of them and one of me one of them got right up to me. "Hello nephew,"he growled.

"Uncle,"I said sharply.

He laughed, his voice coming out ruff and raspy I knew Mom would not be pleased to see him and Dad would be even less pleased. My dear uncle had tried to kill my father who the so called school wanted dead. "You are so much like Fang, it disgusts me,"he said and I punched him in the jaw.

"Don't insult my father you hairy mess,"I spat and he growled at me.

He got a good blow to my stomach but I rebounded fast. I swung at his jaw again but missed and he used this to his advantage. He gave me a hard blow to the head and I started to drop to the ground. I didn't even know if I was going to see the ground before I blacked out.

(Max's POV)

It was 6:30 p.m and Will, Dawn, and Rick still haven't returned. Iggy was getting nervous and me being my paranoid self can't help but wonder what if they ran into trouble. Trouble has always had a passion of trying to find them. I went in the kitchen to see Fang dressed out in black jeans, a black shirt, and a black jacket. "Are you going to look for them,"I asked and he nodded softly. "Then I'm coming with you,"I said and he raised his eyebrows but knew better than to argue.

We took off and looked all over creation for them, but they where no where to be seen. Fang pointed to a clearing and I landed where he pointed. I looked at the ground and saw one of Will's feathers plus an feather that made me want to rip my hair out. Fang landed next to me and saw the feather and he swore loudly. I ignored him and walked around and saw a mix of Dawn's, Rick's, and Will's feathers their was also some Eraser feathers scattered around. "Well at least they didn't go down without a fight,"Fang said quietly picking up one of Will's feathers that where a mirror image of his own.

"But that's not the point is it,"I said sourly."Our son, our niece, and our nephew are all about to go what we went through."

Fang touched my shoulder like trying to reassure me everything was going to be okay. But I knew better when Angle came back from the School she never was the same again. I don't need more Angles ones enough, but I do need more Will's and Dawn's and Rick's that are not blind. I need people who are able to lead because I won't live forever and my blood flows in there veins they are the next leaders also I could really use a break from all this leader stuff it makes me exhausted.

I waved to Fang and he took the air with no emotion on his face just rather a tense look. I followed with a sigh I knew he was thinking about what to do. I just don't think we can do it like the first time. I was younger then, now I am technically getting old even though I feel nothing different except my kids give me more migraines than the flock could ever give me.

I walked into the kitchen with Fang and I saw Iggy holding Lilly and Gazzy holding Tommy. Both of them in tears and my stomach dropped with the sinking feeling that they found out about the older kids. Then it hit me Omega was still here and he was the same age. I ran over to Dylan who looked shocked and pleased that I was coming over to him but I wasn't going over their to make nice I was coming over their to fix a problem that I don't know if I can solve. "Omega is here right?"I asked and Dylan nodded bitter disappointment showing on his face.

I pushed past him and started to run to Iggy's and Gazzy's room. "Omega, Omega open this door,"I commanded and a sleepy eyed Omega opened the door.

"What do you want,"he groaned and I sighed in relief.

The first conclusion that came to mind was that whoever or whatever was hunting my family was taking the kids related to me by blood or had some of my blood flowing through there veins. But I shook my head clearing the thought since Lilly and Tommy where still here they wanted something else. I had no idea what but I intend on finding out what and getting my family back.


	12. The Price Of Being Maximum Ride's Son

**Hey lolamay101 here, I know I promised you a new chapter yesterday but I got busy and forgot sorry. But this is my longest chapter ever so hopefully it was worth the wait. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 12)

(Will's POV)

I was in a cage next to Rick while Dawn was across from me. I was pretty sure we where at the school but not postive because I was pretty sure my Mom destroyed it. I was beyond scared straight but kept my straight face I pulled a dad and hid all my emotion. Rick was a mess he was rocking back and forth and muttering something inaudible, Dawn looked like she wanted to cry and scream at all the same time but knew she would get nothing out of it. The main door to the room opened and in walked an older scientist in a white coat. I shrank to the back of the dog crate and Dawn and Rick did the same. We knew the stories and the one that terrified me the most was Uncle Iggy's since the school made him blind. Our world has just changed and I couldn't help but think my worst nightmare was coming true.

"I need subject 13.6,"the white coat beside the older man nodded and went to my crate and unlatched it.

"Come on get out of there we just need to run some tests,"said the white coat that opened my crate. I shook my head holding onto the bars of the cage my eyes narrowed into slits.

He reached his hands in and grabbed my arms pulling me I reacted by biting him. He let out a loud screech and flung me out of the crate with me still holding onto him with my teeth. I tasted the warm taste of blood and let go as he raced out the other white coat shook his head and looked at me with great interest. He snapped out of his trance and grabbed me with a death grip that I couldn't get out of. I looked back one last time to see Dawn looking at the door with great fear in her eyes.

They brought me to a lab that they seemed to transform into a maze I heard how they did that to Angle. But I'm not Angle I can't read minds so I really don't know why they where testing this out on me. "So you're Maximum's son I see she and Fang have been busy."

I didn't even reply I just stared at the maze in front of me trying to figure out how to get out of it. It looked a lot like the labyrinthine maze from greek mythology it was scary to think I was about to enter it. The older white coat shoved me into the maze and when the light turned green I felt a shock under my feet. I set off like a shot sprinting until I came to the first intersection, there was three directions to go right, left, or straight. I stopped and looked at the passage ways I only looked at them for two second when I felt a shock from under my bare feet. I swore and chose the straight path.

I ran down it until it ended with a wall and I felt a strong shock and turned around and tried the right path. This time there was no wall but a hole luckily I stopped and turned around sprinting down the left path. I turned right when I got to the other end of the passage way since it was the only direction to go. It had lazaers everywhere so it was like a giant life threating passage way.

I ducked through the first laser and then the next until I was in the hardest part of the trap. I watched the lasers move up and down and side to side timing every movement in my head. I stepped forward when the first few lasers moved the opposite direction. I did the same step each time until I was out of the maze. I exited the maze and fell to the ground because of mental and physical exhaustion. I knew the white coats weren't pleased with my work because they where looking at me like a bad dog. The older white coat stepped forward,"Will there is no way that could be your speed it should of been at least six minutest shorter this is disappointing."

I wasn't really considered about the time I was more concerned about how they know my limitations in speed. "How do you know this,"I asked and the white coat said the words that I knew was my Mom's worst nightmare.

"I'm your grandfather I have watched you ever since you where a baby,"he said and my mouth wanted to fall open but I wouldn't let it.

I just laughed loudly like it was some twisted mind game."You can't be my grandfather because my grandfather is at a mental instuite for the insane."I said and he just smiled coldly.

"I got out of it hasn't your mother ever told you about me besides the mental thing,"he asked and I glared at him.

"What else is their to know,"I asked my courisoty getting the best of me.

"William you should know who this is,"said a girl who looked so innocent but is like the devil on earth.

My jaw went slack because of the shock that was running through me. I didn't think she would really betray my Mom like this I mean I've heard stories about how my Mom didn't get along with her but still. She was part of the Flock not one of them but why shouldn't I be surprised there is a bad one in every batch. "Well hello traitor looks like my gut was right,"I said and she looked at me with amusement.

All of a sudden there was a painful ache in my head made me drop again to the ground . The white coats just watched scribbling on there clip boards, I really didn't understand why my pain was helpful to them. It's not like it's going to help them or anything.

(Max's POV)

I took a deep breath as I told Lilly and Tommy that I was going away for awhile. They looked at me with sad little faces and I almost cried myself I hated when my kids where sad. "Mommy is Will going to take care of us,"Tommy asked and I held my face in my hands.

I wanted to cry so bad but had to keep going for Will's, Dawn's, and Rick's sake."No honey Will has gone away for awhile with Dawn and Rick I am going to bring them back when I come home,"I said looking up at them I was making Dylan and Nudge stay to look after them since Angle had magically disappeared and I was going to deal with that later.

I left them and went to my room and started to sob I felt so alone with nobody but myself to solve another one of the worlds problems. I sat on the bed with my head in my hands and my body racked with grief my baby was gone. Those three that they took where so young and incconet my worst fears where coming true, Will was going to have go through what I went through. I was horrified.

I heard the door open and someone walk in it was Fang the only one who knew everything about me. He sat next to me and softly rubbed my back trying to comfort me but just making me cry more. "He's gone Fang he's gone,"I cried and he hugged me hard muttering comforting words into my ears.

"He's not gone Max he's still alive I would feel it if he died,"Fang said quietly."He is your son Maximum Ride and you're the strongest person I know."

"I don't know if I can do this again Fang I am not as young as I used to be,"I muttered into his ear and he kissed me.

"You're still alive and strong you can do this Max and you will always able to do it,"said Fang.

I nodded knowing he was right I am still Maximum Ride and my time was almost up. But it was almost the time of William Ride who would shake the world at it's roots and hopefully fix this broken world that was falling to the hands of the worst people I could imagine. And let me tell you, I can imagine some pretty horible people.


	13. 13 Is An Unlucky Number

**Hey lolamay101 here, so I already know this chapter kind of sucks but I am in a little bit of a writers block so bare with me I will try to write a better chapter next time. Anyway thank you for the review on my last chapter I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! lolamay101**

(Chapter 13)

(Max's POV)

I jumped off the porch with the backpack I was carrying and hit the air. My wings beating up and down taking me higher and higher till I could no longer see the ground. I looked back to make sure the part of the Flock that was going stayed with us. I saw Gazzy and Iggy with some huge explosive that I would have to take later for our safety. I saw Fang being silent Fang and shook my head he has never changed. He always was quiet and would probably die that way.

I looked straight ahead at the white clouds we would have to go up if we wanted to avoid getting wet. Because clouds may look like a big fluffy pillow but they weren't so if you have wings don't try it! I looked behind us to see about ten huge shapes flying towards us and that could only mean one thing, Erasers.

I whistled and the Flock looked at me I just nodded to the Erasers flying towards us. They all nodded and we surged forward the Erasers met us halfway and I realized that Ari was among them. "Hey sis long time no see,"he growled and I just shook my head in pity.

"Yeah to long I expected to see you when I was dead,"I said and he surged forward.

"I have your pesky little son, but don't worry he won't be with me for long,"Ari said making a chopping motion at his neck.

I felt Fang stifle behind me, and push me out of the way and started to beat the crap out of Ari. I met my eraser and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the jaw he tried to hit me back but I ducked. I went behind him and pulled his wings making him drop to the ground. I heard a boom and turned to look at Gazzy and Iggy who where celebrating their big success by giving each other high fives. The Erasers ran off retreating and we all let out a cheer,"Report,"I shouted.

"I'm fine just a little scratch,"said Iggy.

"I'm good to no harm no foul,"said the Gasman and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm alright as well,"said Fang quietly holding a place on his arm.

I nodded and we started off again we would have to land soon so I could patch up Fang's wounds. He must of read my mind because he just smirked and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and just kept flying since that's all you can do in a Fang situation. Don't get me wrong I love Fang so much I could scream but he sometimes ticks me off like a lot. I hate that he won't tell me what's going on if somethings wrong and I hate how he sometimes just pushes his friends away even though we need him. I still haven't forgotten the two times Fang has left the Flock and I'll probably never forget.

Later in the day we landed by the cave where we first met the hawks I was shocked that there where still hawks here because it seemed like a lifetime ago. Fang looked very pleased to be back with his old flying buddies. He was almost smiling and he was letting the hawks catch his scent. I sighed as I unpacked some of the cans I packed and started a fire with the help of Gazzy. I handed the cans over to Iggy because I didn't even want to take a chance at burning this valuable food. I sat down and ran my fingers through my hair trying to keep it together.

(Omega's POV)

I sat at the kitchen table with bitter disappointment in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to help but of course stubborn old Max said no. I would of been really helpful I'm one of the smartest people out there. I felt a sharp pain in my leg and looked down to see Total nibbling on my ankles."Can you not use my body as a chew toy,"I asked as all the kids came to the table for dinner.

"I miss Will,"Tommy said and all the kids nodded.

"Why do you miss that guy he was never any fun,"I said truthfully and Lilly got on the table and looked down on me.

"Don't ever say that about my brother again or I'll hit you so hard you won't wake up,"she snarled at me her eyes showing anger that was where I saw the Max side of her.

"Whoa easy Lilly it's okay no one was insulting Will,"my dad says pulling her off the table and back into a chair.

Lilly glared at me when all I said that Will wasn't any fun which he wasn't. He was was quiet and acted like an emo kid who doesn't have a life. I had no clue why they liked him so much I was way more fun while he was boring. I sighed as I picked at my macaroni and cheese while Nudge talked.

After dinner I went to the room that I shared with all the boys and sat on the space on the floor where I slept. Everyone in this house practically hated except maybe my father but he still had a strong dislike for me. He was mad because I looked nothing like his love Max and he resented me for it even though he married another girl and had me. The woman hated me she looked at me like I was the worst think she's ever seen. She died a few years ago like when I was around nine I didn't like her that much anyway so it didn't matter when she died. Dad wasn't that disappointed either he just marked it as another failed goal in life.

I sighed softly staring up at the ceiling I couldn't believe the luck I've had. I didn't label myself as a bad person but maybe I was and didn't know it. But that's just how life works some get lucky and some get thrown into a ditch and left for the dead. Also 13 is a very unlucky number.


	14. Life Is A Precious Thing

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is my next chapter and well this one is more of a filler but does have some important parts. Beware this is unedited so is all my other chapters I really don't have enough time for editing my life has a lot of things going on. Oh and Happy New Years Eve. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 14)

(Will's POV)

It had been three days since we've arrived at the School I really really really hated the place they don't even treat you like you're human. I am a person but I am not a piece of meat. I stared at the crate looking out through the bars, they took Dawn for some surgery she fought hard but in the end she was outnumbered and she lost. A white coat stopped in front of my crate and opened it up, I pressed to the back of it while he tried to coax me out. I wasn't going to fall for any of there dirty tricks in the end he grabbed my arm and took some blood from me. Next he made me drink some sickly sweet orange stuff.

I had no clue why they needed me I just wished that they would let me go free. You would think they would have enough information from the original flock but no they had needed something from him too. It felt like every body needed something from me and I only had so much to give. I was only one bird kid not ten except nobody seems to get that.

"Will how are we going to get out of this one,"asked Rick once all the white coats left.

"I don't know but I have some sort of plan,"I said and Rick muttered something under his breath.

"Now I know why my parents hated the school so much,"Rick said running his hands through is strawberry blonde hair.

"You didn't believe them?"

"Well not at first since you know my dad likes to exaggerate a lot,"he began and I gave a snort in agreement."But then I heard the stories from Aunt Max and they matched my fathers so I began to believe them I knew I definetly my fathers blind story though. Anyway now I'm experiencing it for myself and I want all the people working here to die a painful death,"Rick said yelling at the last part.

I gave a sigh, their was nothing we could do we where the prisoners not the prison keeper. The door opened and someone shoved an unconcuios Dawn into the crate across from us I stared at her motionlessly terrified that if I moved I would lose her forever. "Dawn,"Rick yelled and there was no reply."Dawn you have to wake up Mom would kill me if I let you die."

I put a finger and sent a prayer to God. "Dear God it's Will. I know I don't pray enough but if you could do me a favor just this once. Please let Dawn live I don't think she's ready to join you quite yet. So if you can do me a favor and do one of your miracles I would really appreciate it. Thanks William R. Ride."

I finished my prayer and watched Dawns body I could see the faint rise and fall of her chest but I wasn't sure if she was going to live or not. I curled up and closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

(Max's POV)

I shook Fang awake with ease when I saw a little girl land on our cave. I couldn't believe it I didn't know she could fly so fast unless she developed my speed flying thing. "Hey Mommy it's me Lilly,"she said and Fang shot up like a rocket in surprise he hit his head on the roof of the cave. I rolled my eyes and glared at Lilly.

"I know who it is but what are you doing here,"I said trying not to get frustrated.

"I wanted to help you get Will back so I found you guys it took all night but this super flying speed thing helps."

I mentally faced palm myself but put on a knowing smile."I know sweetie but now I want you to go home if you want I can have the Gasman fly you home."

"No Mom I want to help I can fight besides Gazzy was younger than me and he got tag along after he found you guys."

"He also blew up a old hide out and made some Erasers very angry,"I said looking at Gazzy who had a sudden interest in his shoes.

"I would of thought you would of forgotten about that by now,"Iggy said and Fang gave a snort.

"How could she? That was when she met Ella and her Mom and then heard about your thing,"Fang said pointedly at Gazzy.

I laughed and Lilly did to I was leaving her at home it was way to dangerous. "Gazza you fly her home and catch up with us,"I commanded.

"Mom I can-"

"It's to dangerous go home with Gazzy you'll be safer that way,"Fang said.

"Fine but I am not going to listen to Omega he's an idiot,"said Lilly taking off with Gazzer.

"So is his father,"Fang said quietly and I rolled my eyes.

I knew Fang was still angry but he was going to have to get over it if we wanted this to work. Our kids already hated Omega (except for maybe Tommy) where I felt natural drawn to Dylan but Fang helped the urge to kiss him. I loved Fang so much he was my one and only, my right wingman he was my best friend. Without him I couldn't live he makes me feel so good and I had three children with him and we think I might have another but we don't know. All around I am hating this mission I can't do anything but pray for the life of my son and his cousins and hopefully get there in time.

Iggy whistled as he made breakfast over last nights fire. I rolled my eyes because Fang was well being Fang. Half of my flock was here well half of my original flock the other half was in Colorado while the new flock was all over the place. I shook my head since Lilly did something I would do. It was infurating and cute at all the same time.


	15. The World Is Full Of Traitors

**Hey lolamay101 here, so first off I want to wish everyone a happy New Year and may it be full of health, wealth, and good luck. I hope everyone has an awesome 2015! This is my next chapter I have finally got out of the writers block so I hope you like it. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 15)

(Max's POV)

We got to the building that was the school and it was surprisingly still standing. I could smell the chemical smelling air from a mile away. They where back in action and they had my descendants. Gazzy still hasn't come back so I assume he stayed at the house with Lilly. We walked up to the gate acting like normal people without wings, the guard let us in after much debate.

I looked at Fang and he nodded his head to the right where he thought we should go. I sighed and lead the way into the small white building. Once we got inside we noticed that there was no one there. But that didn't mean anything for the moment. I walked down the assortment of halls into the one with dog crates. I opened the door and stepped in. "Could it really be this easy,"I wondered out loud and then an alarm blared and all heck broke loose.

Erasers rushed into the room surrounding us and Angel was with them a amused smile played out on her face. I wanted to strangle her for what she has done but seeing how my odds weren't good I wasn't going to do it right this instant. The last person to come into the room was a scientist who I thought was in a mental hospital. The one I thought I've finally taken care of and kept my family a secret and safe from. I looked at him with hatred and he looked at me with disappointment.

"Why are you here,"I growled at him and Fang put his hands on my shoulders.

He shook his head,"Maximum Ride is that anyway to treat your father that you haven't seen in years,"he asked.

I laughed,"When he starts acting like a father maybe he'll be treated like one."

Jeb smiled sadly, and sighed,"You haven't changed one bit not even after having kids."

"What did you expect me to be all soft and gushy? No way not in a million years,"I spat and he studied me fiercely.

I felt anger sweep over my body and I looked at Angel she must of read my mind because she was hiding behind Jeb. I was so sick of this life all I wanted to do was raise my children not deal with this crap. I was done with being a experiment, I was sick of running in place I just wanted to raise my family deal with home problems. Not with genetic experimenting problems I've already done my share.

"Mom help mom,"a voice sounding a lot like my sons screamed.

I started looking all around for him but then realized he was being taken some where I tried to push through the swarm of bodies but the Erasers held me back. "Dad, Aunt Max, Uncle Fang help us they are going to kill us soon,"screamed Rick but I didn't hear Dawn's voice."They have done something to Dawn she's alive but won't wake up,"Rick shouted and then we heard a scream.

That's when Iggy totally lost it he got out one of his bombs and set it off. It was a small one but it killed almost all the Erasers and knocked Angel unconcuis. Iggy and I jumped over bodies with Fang close behind we turned the corner to see our children strapped down to tables and fighting like crazy. The inly one not fighting was Dawn who was asleep and people where shooting things into her arm that made slight spasms happen. They where doing the same thing to Will and Rick but getting different reactions it was horrible I would never be able to get the scene out of my head.

"Leave my son alone,"Fang said his voice coming out quiet and dangerous.

I made my way to Dawn and took out the scientist that was experimenting on her. I broke his nose and knocked him out. I unstrapped her and gave her to Iggy so he could carry her. He let out a choked sob when he put his hands around her Iggy really loved his children and so did I. I loved Will, Lilly, and Tommy so much that I would kill myself for them and that's saying something. I unstrapped Rick while Fang took out the rest of the scientists. He sat up and nodded his thanks. I went over to Will and he patiently waited while I undone his straps. He sat up and I pulled him into a hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again,"I said in his ear.

"I didn't mean to Mom,"Will muttered as I let him out of my bear hug.

"Max he was perfectly safe this was all a test,"said Jeb coming up behind me and I felt Will tense up.

"Shut the hell up Jeb you've already hurt my family enough to last a life time,"I said punching him in the jaw.

I heard a crack and a moan come from Jeb's body. I grabbed Will's hand like I would do when he was little and led him through the School. We passed Angel when Fang finally spoke up."We can't leave her here,"he said and I nodded as Fang picked her up and I took Rick's hand guiding him.

We got outside and I unflurred my wings and the others did the same. Except Will and Rick looked extremely dizzy and pale. "Fang we can't fly they will drop right out of the air if we try,"I said and he sighed but we raced off into the night.

I found a small motel about two hours from the School, it was only for one night so it was okay. Iggy placed Dawn down on the bed and put his fingers over her light as a feather he stopped at her ears and his fingers had blood on them. Dawn had blood coming from her ears that was not good at all. I went into the bathroom and found some toilet paper and gave it to Iggy to hold to Dawn's ears so the bleeding would stop.

Next I inspected Will and Rick they both looked thinner but even just a week at the school could do that to you. "Mom can we eat they didn't feed us much,"Will said his voice quiet and reserved and sounded full of exhaustion.

"Yes we can Dad's going to get you something,"I said and Fang raised his eyebrows but left.

"Mom was that man, Jeb really my grandfather,"he asked.

"Yes Will he is but I am going to make sure you never have to see him again,"I vowed because that was my next step.

"Good because I really hate him and he tastes awful I bit him a few times,"Will said with a smirk and Rick laughed and I did too.

Jeb just got a small taste of what the Martinez and Ride kids where made of. And I had no doubt that he will get even more of a taste when I beat his butt for the hundredth time and Angel's too.


	16. Confessions Of An Angel

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is my next chapter I know it's short I just had a hard time putting my thoughts into words. But here is my best go at it, hopefully it wasn't to much of a fail. Anyway I hope you like it. Enjoy! lolamay101 (I called the chapter this because it reminded me of Tandy Angel's confessions because they sometimes seemed confusing)**

(Chapter 16)

(Will's POV)

When Dad walked through the door carrying serval armfuls of bags filled with delicious smelling food I had to restrain myself from mugging him. I felt my mouth water and had to try not drool it was like when Grandma made cookies. My Dad put the food down and then did a little bow just to annoy my mother and it did he got what he wanted when she rolled her eyes.

I rushed to the bags and started pulling out food and shoving it into my mouth. I threw a bag to Rick and he dug in as well we where starving children, literally. The school never gave us enough food we where always hungry and my Dad got enough food to make a bird kid go to hog heaven.

Uncle Iggy came over to me and grabbed something from my bag. I shot him a glare then remember he was blind so it lost it's affect. I was just to hungry to say anything back so I just ate and ate. I went on to the next bag and threw Rick another one as well since we eat at about the same pace. I moaned in delight when I bit into one of those store bought brownies I never thought I would miss something so much.

I felt like I was going to pass out after Rick and I finished the bags of food. My Dad poked his head in the bags and gave me a-thanks-for-saving-some-for-me-Will I just shrugged but he can't really complain because he already ate according to my Mom screaming at him to leave the food alone. "Well someone was hungry,"my Mom said coming in and ruffling my hair.

I just nodded as I laid down on the floor to try to get some sleep. My Mom shook her head and I sat up."Is something wrong?"

"No honey I just want you to get some sleep tomorrow is a big flying day,"she said and Uncle Iggy threw me a pillow for the floor.

I rolled my eyes but I nestled in, after sleeping in a dog crate for a week I could sleep just about anywhere.

THE NEXT MORNING

I stood outside the motel door with a yawn I slept like a baby last night according to my Mom. Dawn still hasn't woke up but she'll probably wake up soon maybe while we where flying. I walked into the parking lot and let my wings out and took the air I beat my wings up and down till I was like ten thousand feet in the air. My Mom took the front and I took the rear my Dad got stuck with carrying Angel and he was not pleased. So I wasn't going to even look at him for awhile I didn't want to set him off.

I looked down and saw the city we where flying over, the cars looked like toys and the buildings looked like mini models. I felt like I could pick them up because how tiny they where. Rick tapped my shoulder I turned to him and he showed me a device that looked like one of Uncle Iggy's bombs. "Where did you get that,"I asked quietly not wanting to alert my Mom who has eyes in the back of her head.

"My Dad where else,"Rick said with some annoyance in his voice.

I sighed,"Did you steal it or-"

"Of course I stole it! Did you really think Dad would let me have it when we're flying,"Rick snapped and I rolled my eyes.

We flew the whole entire day until it started getting dark, we landed by a cave. I saw a hawk and jumped it was about as silent as me but the talons gave it away. I remember something about letting the hawks catch your scent. So I slowly opened my wings and stood their for a minute and finally the bird left me alone. I watched it fly away it had Mom's wing colors so I guess the school crossed a hawk with a human and got my mother.

I heard a moan and turned around to see Angel stirring. I instantly cleared my mind a trick I've been working on for awhile now. I saw my Mom stand in front of her with her arms crossed she looked pretty mad. Angel looked up at her and shuffled to her feet."So Ange do you wanna explain why you where working with Jeb and why you put my whole family in jeopardy,"my Mom said with her eyes narrowed.

"Jeb just contacted me and asked if I would help him. I said okay but I was apprehensive at first. I thought he was going to betray me but he actually had a great idea and I wanted to help so I did,"Angle said and I had to refrain from slapping her and screaming at her what did you want me for then.

"What was the idea Angel,"my Mom asked sternly.

"I can't tell you or you'll ruin it,"said Angel with a smile that looked anything but innocent.

I glanced at my father who looked torn between jumping into the conversation or just sit in his place. "Angel I need to know I don't want any of the flock dead!"

I looked at the cave wall taking out all of the emotion I was feeling because it wasn't going to help me in anyway. I glanced at Rick and he was tending to Dawn and trying to wake her up. I was just sick of all this drama.

(Max's POV)

Why me? Why? Why did I get stuck with all the problems I need a vacation but the flock probably couldn't last a week without me. I just hoped the house in Colorado hasn't gone down in flames. But I'm pretty sure if it hasn't it will be a mess with my kids in the house I won't be surprised if the walls are decorated with food. Lilly also seemed to make it her job to annoy the heck out of Omega which is a another migraine I have to soothe.

Angel was really making me mad there was something she was hiding from and I intended to find out what. She was not going to take me down.


	17. The Damage Has Been Done

**Hey lolamay101 here, so here is my next chapter this one I think is pretty good. We get to see some brotherly love with a ending you won't see coming! I would like to Thank everyone who has written me a review I really appreciate it! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 17)

(Will's POV)

I walked into the door and got malled over by two kids. "Will, Will, where have you been? We've been worried about you I think I got taller why you where gone. I also did some art projects with Annabelle also what do you think of this,"Lilly breathed pointing to the door that was decorated with bombs."So-"

"What I think? Is that you've been hanging out with Nudge to much,"I said pushing off a giggly Lilly as she moved onto Rick but Tommy clung to my leg.

"Mom,"I said pointing at the door and then at Tommy.

She sighed and went to go find Gazzy probably chew him out for making the kitchen door an explosive. I don't even know why he thought that was a good idea, it's clearly dangerous and stupid. I looked down at Tommy he was clinging on me really hard I sighed guessing he missed more than I thought.

My thoughts couldn't help but go back to Angel last night she fought with my Mom and ended up flying off. So we where going to have to move again and I don't think we can go back to Rhode Island. Maybe we would move somewhere out of the United States that would be cool. We just needed to find a place safe from Angel and the school I really hated the School. It's a horrible place I hope Tommy or anyone else doesn't have to visit.

I sat down on the couch and pried Tommy off of me and put him on the couch next to me. He looked at me grinning ear to ear it was so sweet and I don't think things are sweet often. "So Tommy are you alright,"I asked him.

"I guess but why did you leave? Why didn't you bring me with you?"

"Tom where I went you wouldn't want to go. I want you to be safe not in danger."

"You went to the School didn't you? I might of walked in on Mom crying but I left after I heard the School,"Tommy said I felt my stomach drop.

I didn't want him to know that there was such thing as the School but now he knew and I couldn't change what he heard. I was also shocked that my Mom cried over this she never cries never ever. My Dad even less he probably just comforted my Mom. I feel bad I made her cry I never mean to do that I hate it when people cry I don't really like emotions to be truthful. "Yeah Tommy but you have to swear not to tell any of the kids. Do you swear Thomas Alexander Ride?"

"I do,"he said and I stood up but Tommy jumped and grabbed my leg.

I sighed and began to walk to the kitchen to eat I carefully opened the door with the bombs and smelt something that made my stomach grumble. It was cookies Uncle Iggy made cookies I reached to grab one. But Uncle Iggy slapped my hand away."Hey you thieving skunk bag these are for later not for your snack,"he snapped giving me a bag of chips.

"Uncle Iggy what do you expect? I am starving,"I groaned.

"I hate growing boys,"he muttered.

"I heard that,"I said leaving the kitchen with my chips.

"And I don't care William Ride,"he screamed and I rolled my eyes.

I walked to the room I shared with Dad with Tommy still clinging to my leg, I opened the door and went in. Dad raised his eyebrows at me and Tommy but when I gave him the-please-help-me look he just smirked.

Thanks Dad thanks a million.

Tommy let go of me and sat on the bed while I sat on the floor with an old comic book someone wrote about my Mom and the rest of the flock. They really messed up the look of my parents and Nudge they put way to much makeup on her in the comic. My parents just looked weird last time I checked my Mom had brown hair with sun streaks and my fathers hair was longer and his wings darker. But whatever my opinion didn't really matter in this case it's just a comic.

"So I see you've found that silly comic,"my Dad said taking it from my hands.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at Tommy who looked frustrated since he was reading that as well. My Dad laughed at something and I smirked, he liked the comic but he was afraid to admit it.

(Max's POV)

I just knew that something was going to be bomb rigged I went to Gazzy's room and there was a note.

Dear Max,

I know you won't be happy with me but I have chosen to go help Angel. You've been like the mother I didn't have but I guess when it boils down to it it's blood before flock. I don't blame you if you don't ever forgive me but life is tuff even you must of known that this flock couldn't of last forever.

It was great while it lasted but we are adults now you, Nudge, Iggy, and Dylan have kids. We all need our own space and we need to forget about each other. It's for the best, but I will give you a heads up the people Ange and I are working with need your kids so try to keep them safe. I have rigged a bomb that is going to explode in two days I told the kids it was for our protection that should lead them off your scent this is all I can offer you.

I hope you can stay safe. Please tell Iggy I'm sorry and he's the best friend I've ever had. Tell him this is for Angel I have to be a good brother and help her. Also tell him there is a sequence to the bomb so he can undo it so you can not get blown up. Speaking of I'm really sorry for blowing up your house back in Rhode Island at the time I had no clue that this was going on other wise I would of left well enough alone.

Anyway I'm still really really sorry for all the trouble I've caused you over the years. Thank you for the ride if my life it was fun, sad, and a bit insane.

Love,

the Gasman

I couldn't believe I was looking at this letter Gazzy wrote tears sprang into my eyes. He was always my little loyal solider I guess he's right though he has to look after his sister. Angel has torn my flock apart and it broke my heart because at the rate things where going there would be no one left of the flock. It didn't even feel like the flock anymore.

I brushed the tears from my eyes and went to go find Iggy, I found him in the kitchen humming happily."Ig I have something to read to you,"I said and he paused and turned to look at me.

I read him the letter and tears start to run down his face. He let out a sob of grief and came over and hugged me. He cried right into my shoulder I rubbed his back giving him support because of this heart break. This was breaking my flock apart.


	18. Sleeping Beauty Awakes

**Hey lolamay101 here, I am really sorry this chapter is so short I just had a hard time coming up with this chapter. I've also been very busy and apoligize for the long wait but I want to do either Gazzy's or Angel's POV for the next chapter. If you think that's a good idea please comment. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 18)

(Max's POV)

My flock is broken. Will is pacing the living room in a daze with Tommy clinging to his leg. The rest off the kids are watching movie after movie because of the happy endings as Rick put it. Fang is Fang but is definitely hurting from the Gazzy thing, Iggy is stress cooking while Nudge is stress talking and eating. Dylan and Omega are uncomfortable and there for don't really come around the adults, Total is wailing in the bathroom and watching some show on Rick's voice and command tablet. While Dawn hasn't woken up yet she's probably in some type of coma. And I have been left to pick up the pieces. Horray for me.

I go into the kitchen and got a cookie and saw Iggy working on Gazzy's bomb he looked like he was almost done. "So how's it going Iggy?"

"Besides the ache of missing my best friend fine I've almost got the bomb undone."

I knew Iggy was hurting I would be hurting too, but my best friend and I are married and have kids. "Have you told Ella about Dawn yet,"I asked changing the subject to a still hard but easier topic.

"No I don't want her to worry."

I sighed knowing he was right, the last thing we needed was a scared mother trying to make sure her chicks where okay. "Is it okay if I check up on her."

He shrugged and I left him to it I turned towards my room. I opened the door and went in. A girl was sitting on the bed and rubbing her eyes."Dawn are you okay,"I said and there was no response."Dawn,"I raised my voice."Dawn,"I shouted.

"Aunt Max I can't really hear you you're talking so quietly. And where am I? The last thing I remember is being at the school strapped down to a table."

"Iggy get your butt in my room,"I shouted and he came running.

He came in and immediately threw his arms around Dawn who looked confused as heck. He whispered something in her ear but Dawn didn't respond. "Dawn,"he shouted loudly trying get her attention.

"Yeah Dad,"she asked and Iggy looked at me with helplessly.

That's when I knew that Dawn had some major problems that was given to her by the school.

(Will's POV)

I heard Mom shouting for Iggy and looked up to see him running past me and sighed probably another false alarm on Dawn. I shook my head as I went into the room where the kids where watching the Beauty and the Beast. Omega was on the floor watching the movie intently and I had to laugh since that was his personality. Dylan was telling a story to Tommy who gave up on clinging to my leg 30 minutest ago.

I sat down and watched the ending of the movie and Lilly crawled into my lap. I rolled my eyes but let her stay since Tommy had been so clingy to me lately. She looked so happy, but I didn't really understand why she wanted to be with me so much. I'm not all that interesting,"Will, Rick I need you guys to do something,"my Mom said and I tapped Rick's hand twice and we left.

My Mom silently lead us to her room and I couldn't help but wonder is she finally awake. We went in and there sat Dawn looking confused, I gave a sigh of relief not one scratch on her. She stood up and looked at us calmly,"Am I the only one with trouble hearing?"

I shot a glance at Iggy who looked on the verge of tears. So long to not a scratch. I guess she had injuries that you could not see but only discover by her telling you. Rick punched a wall and Dawn grabbed him and shook her head."It just isn't fair,"he screamed and I don't think he did it so Dawn could hear.

"Life isn't fair little brother,"Dawn said, since she was just a little older.

"I am not your little brother I'm younger by one minuet we're twins,"he expressed loudly.

She rolled her eyes,"I'm rolling my eyes Rick."

He smirked and I sighed, at least she was awake and alive. It was funny how thankful I was for the little things in life. I was just happy to be alive, fed, and all in one piece. My life was kind of a train reck already it was kind of like my Mom's except not so extreme yet. Dawn exited the room and I followed her out while everyone crowded around Rick.

She walked into where the little kids where watching there movies. She was attacked with much enthusiasm at her arrival. I shook my head as Tommy clung to me and told me he would never leave me alone. I guess we where like celebrities now, I wasn't sure I liked it though.


	19. Another One Bites The Dust

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is my next chapter and it's much better than my last one I promise. It took me awhile but my ideas came together and this is the result. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

(Chapter 19)

(Max's POV)

I got my things together and whistled Will lumbered in with Tommy clinging to his feet both of there backpacks on Will's back. Next came Dawn, Rick, and Iggy then Total, Lilly, Annabelle, Lacy and Nudge. Almost everyone was there when I heard an angry shout I sighed and pushed my way to Iggy's room. I went in and saw Dylan sitting on one of the beds with his fingers in his hair. I saw something in his hands and grabbed it.

Dear Dad,

I am going to help Angel I'm sick of you treating me like dirt and everything. Have a nice life.

**Omega**

I didn't know what to say to that I was lost for words I knew Omega didn't really like his father but I never thought he would make a choice like that. I patted Dylan on the back as he cried I couldn't blame him I knew what it felt like when your kid did a disappering act. I just couldn't help but wonder who's next.

Dylan and I left the room trying to smile so the others wouldn't ask about what took us so long. Fang raised his eyebrows at me but I just ignored him and lead the way out to the porch. I took off first with Fang beside me and everyone else behind me. I flew in front of the flock while Will flew in front of the junior flock. We where going to Arizona to visit my Mom and get Dawn's ears fixed or at least better. Ella was going to be so upset I don't know how she would react.

I looked down at the ground below seeing the tiny people going about there business as if nothing is wrong nothing bad is happening. I just couldn't understand that, even though the apocolyps is over they act like it never happened. I can't get it out of my head it felt like the world was ending and the walls where falling down. My flock barely got out alive then a few years later I got pregnant with Will and Ella with the twins.

I remember Will's first couple years, even then he was silent like his father but had a since of authority like me. Will was a strong little boy but not as strong as Tommy who could pass as the Hulk's younger brother. But Will did have an ability to blend in with any crowd and not have to say a word, that had always impressed me. Soon he'll probably get some special abilities. That both excites me and makes me want to throw up just thinking about Angel and she feeling the need to elect herself leader. I remind myself that Will is not Angel he is not power hungry. He didn't even want to be a flock leader and that shocks me.

I always pictured Will leading the class at school or taking charge of a group project. He sort of did when it came to me leaving he was going to make all the kids go to school so they could have a better education for the future.

I looked back behind me to check on both of the flocks. Mine looked fine just a little hungry which I would deal with later. The junior flock looked exhausted except for the three oldest kids who where carrying one kid each I looked over at Nudge who was managing Annabelle in her arms. I was impressed by Dawn, even though she was injured she still carried one of the younger kids. She had little Lacy in her arms while the rest had one of my kids except for Will who carried Lilly and he let Rick have Tommy the pants puller. We call him that because when he sleeps he pulls down either his own or someone elses pants it was really funny the first ten times but now it's just annoying.

(Gazzy's POV)

I followed Angel down a hallway to go speak with Jeb about the flock. I really do regret I left Max but it had to be done I have to look out for my sister. We came to a lab door and Angel knocked on the door and it opened. I stepped in and saw a smaller looking Dylan in the room talking to Jeb who was grinning. "Omega what are you doing here?"

Jeb turned and looked at me with a small smirk."We have an idea where Max is flying to."

"Well where if you're all knowing,"I asked and Angel nudged me in the ribs.

"They're going to New York I saw a piece of paper with New York written down on it and a list of something that was written in scribbles,"Omega said and Jeb patted his head happily.

"Are you sure Ome because I don't think that's where they're going."

He rolled his eyes and ignored me I had to fight the urge to strangle the life out of him. The whole point of this operation was to get Will and all of the Ride descendants for testing. They could be the key for survival when the world really ends.

I followed Angel out of the room and went to the room we shared to search the computer. I hopped on the office chair and searched Maximum Ride a picture came up of me and the flock when we where younger. We looked so innocent like nothing has ever touched us or left us scarred. To bad that isn't true, because now I feel like the devils spawn by helping Jeb who ruined Max's life. If he got his hands on Max's kids it would scar her beyond compare, because what he plans to do will most certainly kill at least one of the kids. He already almost made Dawn go death but she still has a little hearing left.

William will probably be tested for his fathers immortal blood. Fang wasn't immortal but his blood had the ability to make him immortal. If there is a way Jeb will find it he was just to stubborn to see reason. I don't really get why he even wanted to mess with Max he will just make her mad and she will lead the flock to tear his throat out. The flocks had a lot of hate towards Jeb and would follow Max and Will to the end of the world.

I clicked on Max's description and read the article on the flying teenage girl who was going to save the world. Now she was the flying Mom trying to save her family and her friends.


	20. When The Ride Kids Fight

**Hey lolamay101 here,I'm so sorry for the long delay I've just been really busy juggling my prior commitments. I haven't really had time to write but I finally found some and this the result. I hope you like it it took me a few day because of my other commitments. Enjoy!**

(Chapter 20)

(Will's POV)

We landed outside of Grandma's house and I heard barking. I turned to Total who howled back. He smiled as Akila came out with two puppies trailing her and then came Ella who ran and hugged the twins. Who squirmed and complained, then she and Uncle Iggy had a long kiss. And I mean long. It was so disgusting. I wished they could get a room.

Grandma waved us into the house and immediately a sweet smell hit my nose it made my mouth water. I rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie much to my Mom's disapproval she glared at me but I held my hands up in mock defense. My Dad rolled his eyes and motioned for me to go watch the younger kids. I sighed softly as I heard a crash and a angry yell. I went to Aunt Ella's room where Tommy was holding a plastic trash can and was about to strike Rick.

I snatched the trash can from Tommy and thumped Rick in the head."Hey what was that for,"Rick complained but I just ignored him as I put the trash can some where Tommy couldn't reach.

Tommy started to complain but I silenced him with one look and turned my attention to a guilty looking Lilly."What did you do this time Lillian."

"Nothing William why don't you check the kid with the trash can,"Lilly said hotly and I rolled my eyes.

I knew she did something because she was only hostile when she knew I was on to her. Rick slinked out of the room and Dawn grabbed the rest of the kids and made a break for it. No one wanted to be around when the Ride kids got into an argument not even my Mom who argues with my father all the time. Lilly stood up with a scowl on her face she wanted to win this argument but I wasn't going to let her. "Lilly tell me what's going or else,"I said sternly.

"Or else what,"she said crossing her arms.

I mentally face palmed myself I thought she would of taken my word for it. I didn't have a plan for this at least I did but it wasn't very good. I was pretty sure Lilly would just laugh in my face but I came up with a plan B. "Or I'll tell Mom and Dad that you made Tommy mad at Rick,"I said knowing Mom had no tolerance when it came to someone turning the other person.

Lilly laughed softly with a light smirk played out on her face."You wouldn't Will because the oath we took when you where 8,"she said and I pretended to be confused.

"What oath I don't remember any oath,"I said and she clenched her fists her eyes showing anger.

"Yeah you did it was a blood oath and when Mom found out we used the kitchen knife to cut ourselves she sent us to therapy for a year."

I rolled my eyes and left the room to go deal with the others. Since the therapy was only for a month not a year. And I didn't even talk to the therapist I just stared at him while he tried to get information out of me. While Lilly told him every little thing about her which just annoyed me even though she was 5 she still was like a genius of some sort. She actually skipped kindergarten but got held back in second grade because of her low test scores.

I went into the next room where Aunt Ella was in tears while Dawn was watching her. I sighed since it was yet another problem I had to deal with and I had no idea how to solve it. "Dawn I think Tommy is about to kill Rick so I kind of need your help,"I said loudly trying to get Dawn out of the room so Aunt Ella can have some room to grieve.

Dawn nodded and got up to help me with the other kids. We went into the living room and saw Rick sitting on top of Tommy and Lilly kicking Annabelle. I whistled loudly abut nothing happened I grabbed Rick by the ear like Uncle Iggy does. He let out a yowl but got off of my little brother. Tommy wrapped himself around my leg and sobbed into my jeans, I looked over at Dawn who was separating Lilly and Annabelle. "So what happened,"Dawn asked.

All the kids started yelling at all the same time all I heard was he said this or she said that. I held my hand up and they stopped talking and gave me a chance to talk."One at a time please. How about Tommy first since he's the youngest."

Tommy explained how Lilly told him that Rick took his action figures and Rick said he didn't and called him an idiot which made him mad. Lilly's story was in alternate universe compared to Tommy's, but hers was very well told so I didn't know what to believe. I looked at Dawn who just pointed at Tommy who she thought was telling the truth. Then I turned and looked at Annabelle and she told how Lilly got mad because she was going to rat her out to me.

I rubbed my temples trying to process all the information just shoved down my throat. "Okay Lilly stop causing drama, I'll deal with you later,"I said sternly I took a deep breathe and then went into the kitchen to get another cookie.

I grabbed six cookies and shoved them all into my mouth. I chewed slowly savoring the chocolate taste in my mouth. I remember the first time Mom tried to make cookies with Grandma's recipe. She almost made the kitchen burn down. The cookies came out of the oven burnt and blacken to a crisp. I was 3 at the time and I took a bite, I was pretty stupid then since my Mom made it with salt not sugar. It was embarrassing to know that was how my Mom cooked. At least I had Grandma who made eatable food. My Mom was very skilled in lots of other things though she was an exceptional leader and a great Mom. I wouldn't trade that for anything.


	21. An Annoying Copy Cat

**Hey lolamay101 here, this is my next chapter and I think it's pretty good. I would love some feed back like what can I do better or where you would like to see this story go. I would love to hear your ideas because I might use them. Anyways thank you for taking time to read my story it makes me so happy to see that people are even reading my story. I really enjoy writing it and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I have writing it! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 21)

(Max's POV)

I sat at the kitchen table across from Ella who was in tears, I was doing my best to comfort her but I wasn't very good at being sympathetic. I just hoped that she would stop crying soon because I don't think it would be good for Dawn to see her like this. Poor Dawn already felt bad enough she blamed herself when really it was the white coats who did this to her. I've told her that and Will has told her that but still she blames herself, she says it's her body so it's her fault.

I rubbed my temples and looked out the window waiting for a flying Eraser to crash into the window and make us have to leave again. I just wanted all the Erasers to go die in a ditch they where annoying as all get out. I couldn't tell you how frustrated I am right now all I wanted to do is settle down, let my kids grow up as normal as possible, and maybe have a few grand children. It was a nice dream but I knew it would never happen. My life would never be normal and neither would my children there would always be some one hunting someone who wanted our blood. But I can dream, I can dream.

Fang's hands on my shoulders pulled me out of my thoughts. "Is there something the rest of us don't see Maxi? It doesn't look all that interesting,"he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you call me Maxi? I thought I was too old for nicknames."

He sighed,"You're right you're too old for nicknames. But you're not to old for Maxi."

"Yeah Maxi,"Iggy said coming into the room.

"Oh shut up Iggy."

Iggy and Fang laughed and Ella cracked a smile through her tears. I had to smile because I just did this was how it used to be before kids. I love my children but sometimes I wish I could make them disappear for a while so I could have a moment of peace. That's why I love when the kids go to school for 8 hours it gives me a break to actual get something done.

A loud crash startled me, I got up and went towards the crash. It came from the living room I went in and saw Will holding Lilly and Tommy away from each other."What's going on in here,"I asked and Lilly and Tommy started screaming all at the same time.

"Let me rephrase that. Will what happened,"I said grabbing Tommy.

"Lilly was causing drama and Tommy was fighting Rick and then they got mad at each other and Tommy knocked a table down."

I sighed softly trying to figure out what I was going to do with them. I just was so tired of the fighting and yelling and the breaking of things. I looked over at the coffee table that was in two pieces from Tommy who was as destructive as a tornado. "Lilly can we please have one day without drama and Tommy go get your father to help you fix Grandma's coffee table."

Lilly stuck her tongue out at Will but left the room to probably go play with her friends. Tommy left the room as well to go get Fang to help him clean up his mess. I looked at Will who had sit himself on the couch and was rubbing his temples probably relieve himself from the migraine Tommy and Lilly gave him. I sat down next to him and he sighed.

"Mom did you have these problems with the flock?"

I laughed,"Are you kidding me? I had these types of problems all the time but at the end of the day I loved them all."

"Well they have given me a headache for once I wish Omega was here to give them a distraction from each other.

I ruffled his hair and he smoothed it back out."I know but Omega brought a whole other set of problems. Especially when he left the flock he basically started a flock civil war as well as Angle and Gazzy he's forced us to choose to a side he's stressed everyone out. And I'm sorry that you have to deal with this. Especially at such a young age I know this hard for you."

Will nodded and then started to stare off into space like his life depended on it. I left him alone and went back to the kitchen where Fang had gotten out the super glue and made Tommy go get the coffee table. Iggy stood watching eating a snack. "Hey Igester do you want to help me with this table because I really don't want to be up till midnight fixing another one of Tommy's messes."

Iggy snorted,"I think I'm good Fangster I don't want to be up till midnight."

Fang groaned and Iggy laughed leaving the room probably to go find his wife. Fang turned to me and I held up my hands and then he groaned again and Tommy mimicked him in his exact tone with his exact voice.

"Don't do that Thomas,"Fang scolded but Tommy just grinned and repeated what he said back to him in perfect imitation.

"I'm Fang and I love Max and I love to fix Tommy's messes and kiss Max,"Tommy said in Fang's voice and I heard Iggy laughing.

"Shut up Iggy don't encourage him,"Fang yelled.

"Yeah Iggy don't encourage him,"Tommy said.

I shook my head knowing he was pushing Fangs buttons on purpose. He didn't want to help with fixing the table so this is how he was going to get out of it. Fang just stopped talking and Tommy just said things in his voice and Will came in the kitchen. "Tommy would you stop it was funny the first time but now it's just annoying."

Tommy mimicked Will and Will rolled his eyes and looked at me. "He's really annoying you know that."

I just smiled to myself as he left the room with a snack. Will reminded me so much of Fang he just was quiet but very smart. He acted like a big brother who got annoyed as did Fang. Who was right now trying to glue the table back together with super glue looking really pissed. Which I couldn't blame him I would be pissed too if I was the one being mimicked but I wasn't so it was funny. I would never tell Fang that because I don't want to spoil the joke for me. All I could do was sigh and try to make the most of this crazy messed up life.


	22. If Only Life Was Easier

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is my next chapter and it's long so hopefully it's worth it. I really enjoyed writing this one it was super fun and I had my creative juices flowing. I don't think my next chapter will be as long as this one but maybe it will be I don't know. Well I hope you like it. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 22)

(Will's POV)

I laid on the floor trying to get some sleep but struggling since Rick was snoring in my ear and Tommy was trying to pull down my boxers which I was not going to let happen. I pulled Tommy's hands off my waist and got off the floor and went into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I looked out the window at the cool dark night, I could see a few stars and sighed. It would be a great time to go flying without any interruptions. I wouldn't have to deal with the constant fights and arguments I would just get some well deserved Will time.

I got a running start and then took the air flapping my wings up and down trying to get up into the sky. I soared through the air looking down at the barley visible ground below. I flew for about an hour until I saw a pond, I decided to land there for awhile. I let myself settle down onto the ground until I heard a snarling noise from behind me. I turned around and saw a snout and the stink of it's breath reached my nose.

I knew exactly who it was and I wasn't pleased at all, this guy was powerful and kept showing up like an unlucky penny. "Ari go away! I don't think you want to anger my parents by attacking me."

He laughed,"What they don't know can't hurt them."

I tensed up because I had an idea what he was sent here to do and I was not liking it one bit. It was me against a giant angry, strong, and wanting revenge on my parents Eraser. I snapped out my wings and ran to take the air I got about two feet up into the sky when Ari's claws wrapped around my foot and pulled me back down to the ground.

"You're not getting away that easy,"he said throwing me into a tree.

I groaned but stood up and rushed the big hairy Eraser and I kicked him in the shin. He howled in pain but recovered quickly he swung at me but I ducked. Right now I was thankful for my Mom's enforced training and frustrating mental games. I punched him and the nose and heard a few bones crack, that was music to my ears. The more bones broken in his body, better for me and more in my favor for winning the fight.

To bad he thought to order back up because coming out of the woods came Gazzy and Omega. I had to fight the urge to run away from Ari and straight at them because that's what they wanted to happen. I was doing the unexpected I was still fighting Ari instead of running to there arms. I could see the panic start to take control of Ari's system, his punches got weaker and he was fighting not to lose.

He finally fled the fight I tried to follow but Gazzy intercepted me. "What is wrong with you? How could you just watch as that thing fought me a kid,"I asked he just shook his head and pushed me back.

I was thrown back a couple spaces but recovered from the shock. Omega rushed me instead of Gazzy who I expected to attack me. I punched him hard in the face but it had little effect on him. He swung and caught me in my side, I felt stabbing pain as I ran at him again. I kicked him hard in the stomach and he backed up a few spaces swearing loudly.

He went back in faster than the eye could see and hit me hard in the head. I fell to the ground and the world went into the darkness.

I woke up in a cage and I groaned since I knew I was back at the awful School. I was in a large size crate and I couldn't even stand up. I felt horrible I was pretty sure I was bruised in every place on my body if that was even possible. I seriously was starting to hate life.

I wondered what time it was and wondered if anybody noticed if I was gone. I know Tommy would probably notice since he was sleeping almost on top of me and has been really clingy lately. Lilly would probably notice as well but then I remembered the note I left. It was both stupid and smart on my part. Mom probably would see that and wouldn't panic till later tonight hopefully she was okay and not totally freaking out.

I heard foot steps and shrunk back to the very end of the cage. A white coat unlatched the cage and opened the door. The white coat moved out of the way so I could come out but I didn't come out I just stayed there barely breathing. "Come on subject 13.6 all we want to do is talk to you."

I shook my head and gripped the sides of the cage getting ready to fight. The white coat sighed and called for back up, I heard three sets of feet. A figure leaned down and looked at me with blue eyes, he held my gaze for a minute but had to look away. "Will please come out don't make me force you,"he said and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Immature I know but I never told you I was mature. Did I? No I didn't think so.

He grabbed my feet and began to pull but I held onto the cage still holding on tightly. The cage was ripped from my grip and I was in a room surrounded by other cages. Only one other was occupied but I was pretty sure the body was dead. A white coat pushed me and I followed Gazzy through the school, we stopped in front of a room. He opened the door and we went in. My grandfather sat in a chair with a table and a chair in front of it.

I sat down in the chair and my grandfather smiled at me while I kept my face blank. "How are you Will,"he asked.

I just sat there looking at him not saying anything just sitting there looking into his brown eyes that looked exactly like my mother's. I hated this man so much he put my Mom through endless pain and made her life a living hell. "Aren't you quiet just like your father,"he said and I grunted in return.

"What do you want from me,"I asked quietly and he smirked.

"All I want to know from you is where is your mother,"he said.

"I'm not going to tell you anything you have to find that out yourself,"I spat.

My Grandfather frowned and I tapped my fingers on the table waiting for his reply which would probably not be as nice as his greeting. "Come on you can tell me. We're just trying to help you."

I laughed,"Your full of crap you know that. When have you ever tried to help my family unless there was something in it for you?"

I saw my grandfather start to get angry and frustrated which I just smiled on the inside at. "I am starting to lose patience William and I don't think you want to see me when I'm angry."

"Actually I would love to see that angry attitude my Mom told me about,"I said and he gripped the table his temper rising.

I just stared at him bored as heck, I really wanted make him mad. I wanted to push his buttons like my Mom used too. She always said to stand up to white coats because sooner or later they'll give up and the pain will fade away until it is nothing but a distant memory. I hoped she was right because I was about to make him super mad like wanting to tear out my spine and beat me with it mad.

"Mom always said you had a short temper she's always right you know. She was right about you and everyone at the School."

He leaned into my face a angry look on his face, I looked at him calmly which made him even more angry. But hey that's what I'm here to make him mad it seems like I've been doing a good job. The whole room seemed on edge I wondered how long it would take to make him blow up. Not much longer maybe 20 more minutest. 30? All I know is that it would be soon.

(Max's POV)

It was 6:00 and Will still hasn't returned I hope he wasn't in trouble. Will probably just got caught up with being without responsibility for a day. "Aunt Max has Will come back yet,"Dawn asked with her new hearing aid in her ears.

She could hear everything with it in and almost nothing when it was out. She wore it almost all the time now and it put her in a better mood than not being able to hear anything at all. "No Dawn do you have any idea where he could of gone,"I asked and she shook her head.

"I hope he's alright and not into any trouble."

"I'm sure he's fine Dawn why don't you go check on Rick and make sure he's not making another bomb."

Rick had been recently making a bunch of bombs and setting them off. It drives Will insane and makes Nudge's girls scared so I have confiscated all his bombs and bomb making supplies. But I can't help but wonder if Iggy gave him more and has been teaching him. Iggy denies it but I know he likes to lie and when it comes to making bombs he's really secretive about it. And since I actually want to eat eatable food so I haven't been pushing him. Mom's cooked some but it's a lot of work for her so I have forced her to stop and made Iggy take over since he has nothing better to do.

Dawn left and Fang came in and sat me down on the guest bedroom bed. He kissed me on the lips and put his arm around me sensing something was wrong. Fang could read me like a book and was always there to comfort me even when I didn't want it. "Do you think they have him?"

Fang didn't answer and I knew he did I began to cry like a little girl. I was so embarrassed but couldn't stop the tears from running down my face. "Shhh shhh Max it's okay it's okay. We'll get him back he's our son and he's as tuff as nails,"Fang said into my ear and I turned and cried into his shoulder.

I don't know how long we stayed like this but I was just so upset my little boy was in the hands of a monster. Will was my first born and my strong little soldier he was my son. My son was so precious I remember when he was born like yesterday.

I was only 20 years old and I was staying at my Mom's house with Fang since we really didn't want to explain the wings to the doctor. I was sitting on the couch sitting watching T.V when I felt a strong kick, Fang was sitting next to me at the time. "Fang the baby is coming,"I said.

He turned away from the T.V and looked at me,"Wait. What?"

"The baby is coming,"I said and he jumped up from the couch and called my Mom.

My Mom told us to come to the animal hospital so we did. She rushed us to a hospital bed and laid me down and Fang held my hand whispering reassuring words into my ear. I was in labor for 10 hours until Will was born the funny thing was Will was born with no emotion he just sat there. He didn't cry or anything he already won over his father with his quiet personality.

I lost a ton of blood but I still survived thankfully. Fang was really worried that I wouldn't but I did.

I pulled away from Fang and looked at his soaked shirt,"Sorry,"I mumbled .

He just shook his head and kissed me his tongue touching mine. We stayed like this for a good five minutest but then I heard a voice. "Ahhh my eyes,"I pulled away from Fang to see Rick trying not to laugh.

"Very funny Rick you're hilarious,"I said.

"I'm rolling my eyes Rick,"Dawn called from the door.

Rick grinned like a maniac,"Here's his latest bomb Aunt Max,"Dawn said walking into the room and handing me a complicated looking thing.

I sighed,"What are we going to do with you Rick,"I asked and he shrugged and left the room clicking his heels Dawn shook her head and followed him.

Fang looked at me and I shrugged not knowing what to say about this. I kissed him and got up to go check on dinner and maybe see if Will was back and annoying Iggy. I hoped he was I really could use his help with Rick. That boy was a piece of work, just like his Dad.


	23. Makeup, Football, and A Letter

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is my next to master piece I hope you like it! Anyways thank you to the person who reviewed my last chapter I'm so glad you like the story so far. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 23)

(Max's POV)

It was morning and Will still hadn't returned, Fang and I both lied in bed. Me not wanting to face everyone and Fang not wanting to leave me. Fang held my hand and whispered sweet words into my ears he was telling me how special I was to him. It felt like he was giving me the compliments for the first time even though he said them a million times over. I remembered when he kissed me the first time.

We where in a cave, surprise surprise and without me even being prepared his lips slammed on mine. Even though I totally freaked out and fled from the cave it was still my first kiss and it was really special. I was just scared because warmth spread through my chest and I didn't think that I loved him but I really did. He was one of the only things I could count on until he left which I'm not going to get into or I might start crying. And frankly I think I've had enough tears for awhile and I mean awhile. I hated to cry it's a pain in the butt. In my opinion it signified weakness and that's something I can't afford.

Banging on the door pulled me out of my thoughts, I sighed and went to open the door. It was Iggy who was looking frustrated about something,"Well hello there sleeping beauty! Finally you're up how long where you asleep-"

I slammed the door in Iggy's face while he was still talking. Fang laughed and I rolled my eyes I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and put them on in the bathroom. When I came out Fang was dressed and waiting for me he swooped me into a kiss and when we pulled apart Tommy was staring at us like a dear in the headlights. I smiled at him but he just rubbed his eyes like he couldn't believe his mother actually kissed his father.

I ruffled his hair as I walked by him and went into the kitchen where all the girls where. The first thing I noticed was Nudge's makeup kit and my little Lilly had what looked like paint plastered on her face. There was also nail polish every where including the girls clothing. Ella was in there and so was Dawn who was painting her nails. I wanted to get rid of all of it and then go scream into a pillow but I just stood there calmly observing.

"Mommy look I got makeup on Nudge did it doesn't it look great,"she asked.

What I really wanted to say is that you look like a clown at the circus but that didn't sound very motherly. I just nodded and shot Nudge a glare that she ignored and I gave a frustrated sigh. That's when Rick walked in and Dawn smirked, she got up and grabbed his arm and sat him down in a chair. I rolled my eyes and went into the other room to check on the boys who where yelling at the T.V.

Football was on and they where really getting into it Dylan was even standing on the couch screaming. I watched Tommy push Iggy out of the way so he could see the game and I sighed because they looked like a pack of wolves.

I decided to go back to the room I was staying in with Fang. I opened the door and there was a letter sitting on my bed.

Dear Mom,

Gazzy promised to do me one favor and this is it I'm writing this letter to try to relieve any panic you have. I'm pretty terrified. But who wouldn't be? These people are crazy they have these insane ideas about my blood being able to make a person immortal. By the way you'll be happy to know I through Jeb in a loop I made him really mad and frustrated because I wouldn't tell him where you guys are. I think he knows but he just wants me to confirm but don't worry I won't. I really do believe he's all bark and no bite, I had to beg for this piece of paper but you know what that's okay. Gazza knows where you are but he's not going to give it away he said it's the least he can do and he's still sorry. I'm not allowed to tell you where I am (Part of my agreement with the Gasman) but just know that I'm currently living in a dog crate that I can't really stand in. I'm also one of the only kids there the other one was dead and left to rout in a crate. I miss you and the rest of the flock, I don't know if I'll ever see you again but I am going to try to stay positive and strong. I'm not going to let them break me I am your son and that means I have twice the fight as the average bird kid. I want you to try to forget me since I'm going to be kind of like a ghost just tell the kids I went on vacation or something. Actually tell them you sent me to a school for troubled boys that makes sense. I really wish I was there to help look after the younger kids but since I really had no choice in this situation might as well try to make it live able. Also Omega has this super strength thing that Jeb gave him so watch out with one blow to the head he knocked me out cold. I am running out of room and if Jeb finds out I've wrote this it won't end well for me or Gazzy I miss you and I will always be your son. I hope I see you again soon but if not promise that you will make Dawn leader of the juniors she's a way better leader than I am. If the leader thing was away to try to get me to talk more it won't work. Sorry but I kind of like being quiet. And now I'm rambling and am almost of room I love you and thanks for raising me so well.

Love,

Will

I read the letter and then read it again it was almost like a suciside note even though it wasn't. I sighed softly holding back tears and got up to go show Fang Will's letter. Will sounded so grown up it was like he was accepting the end like he knew no one was going to save him. Even though he was wrong it was a mature thing of him to accept something that I wished that he would never have too. But when has the world done what I wanted to? It made it's own choices that usually pissed me off but I couldn't control so I learned how to live with it. Exactly like Will was doing, my little mature young man.


	24. The Disappearing Act

**Hey lolamay101 here, so it's been awhile since I posted I'm sorry about that I've been a little busy lately with sports, school, and things like that. So this is my next chapter I'm pretty happy with it. Could it be better? Yes,there's always room for improvement. But I'm not going to bore you to death with my mottos so let's get on with the chapter! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 24)

(Will's POV)

It seemed that I was the new toy at this place, I knew it couldn't be the school but still. I was treated like a piece of crap and Omega was not afraid to tell me so. Actually right now I was locked in a room with him because Jeb wanted to know where the Flock was. Like I was going to tell him anything! I'm the even quieter than my father most of the time and that's saying something.

"Are you gonna tell me where they are or not,"Omega asked impatiently.

I just looked at him blankly and he just kept getting more frustrated. It was really funny actually since I was way calmer than he was and I was the one getting interrogated. "Well if you're not going to tell me you can tell my Eraser friend."

I didn't move and I didn't say any thing all I did was stare at him. Omega didn't know how to get information out of a person so it was almost comical to watch him try. His threats where as empty as the air and his tone wasn't confident. I learned the hard way that if you're not confident then people will laugh at you like you're some type of joke.

The door opened and in walked the person I least expected to come in or even come back into my life in general. He stood by Omega and I stood up from the chair I was sitting in he swath burning anger in my eyes and he smirked. "Well ain't it Mama's boy here in front of me again,"he snarled and I felt myself stiffen.

"And here I thought you where just another block head from the streets but this surprisingly makes since. It explains your strength and your anger,"I said and he looked at me with amusement.

"I'm surprised you didn't guess sooner Ride, I thought it would be obvious but apparently not,"he said as he began to Eraserify himself.

I prepared myself for a fight as he completed turning himself into the wolf like beast he is. "If we're gonna play unfair advantages then I'll do this,"I said making myself invisible.

I found about this new ability months ago when I looked in the mirror and saw just the bathroom wall. It freaked me out I almost peed my pants because it freaked me out. I lost control of it and I saw me again, that's when I knew it was an ability I got from Dad. Since he got the same one when he was 14 except my came earlier at age 12 I didn't really get the whole pattern but I didn't want to anyway.

"Omega did you know that he could do that,"he growled.

"Ares if I knew why would I bother even to ask for your help,"Omega retorted.

I tapped Omega's shoulder and he turned around and tried to hit me. He was way off I was like a freaking ninja no one heard me I had already trained myself to be silent while I was doing the invisibility thing. I was having so much fun with this it both scared me and excited me. I had a big advantage when it came to fighting Erasers. I bet your wondering why didn't I use this sooner? Well for one thing it exhausts me and makes me want to puke if it didn't do that I would use it all the time. It would come in handy especially when it came to trying to avoid my parents it would be awesome.

I crept along silently to the door but I felt my strength waning and my power start to disappear. I was starting to fade and return to people seeing me. "Oh crap,"I said and I passed out.

(Max's POV)

I looked out the window and sighed we where packing up to move somewhere else again. Tommy tugged on my leg and I picked him up,"Mom why do we have to leave,"he asked.

I sighed the little ones just didn't get it I wish they did but they just didn't. "We just do honey. Go find your father and make sure he's ready to leave,"I said and I put him down and watched him race off.

I looked at sad Ella and gave her a hug, Iggy wanted to stay with her but I knew it would put both of them in danger so I talked him out of it. Ella let me go and hugged her kids and said something so soft even Iggy's ears probably couldn't hear it. She then found Iggy and kissed him on the lips passionately, I sighed I knew how frustrating it was for Ella because she didn't have wings so she couldn't come with us. But to be truthful she's way safer this way than with us, we where constantly in danger always on the move. We only stayed at my Mom's for a week and we where already found. I just didn't want to risk losing another kid especially since my kids where the ones being hunted!

My Mom came out of the kitchen holding a plate full of sweet, chocolately, goodness. I have loved my Mom's cookies ever since I was 14 and on the run with the flock. Those days I thought I'd never miss, but now I do. It was a time when we where all together and as happy as a bird kid is on the run. Even though I had to deal with Fang and Dylan drama I still missed those days. It's funny how that works. "Here is some cookies for the road since I know it's going to be awhile until you get your hands on homemade food,"my Mom said hugging me tightly and giving me the cookies.

"Thanks Mom,"I said and I counted heads and made sure everyone was here.

Once that was accomplished we left the house and then I heard my dear son scream,"Wait! I left my action figures and my books!"

The whole flock groaned as he ran inside and grabbed his crap."Okay did anyone leave anything else,"I asked and they all shook there heads."Alright then let's get out of here."

I took to the sky followed by the rest of the flock, clean air hit my lungs and I smiled. There was no better feeling in the world than flying it was the best thing ever I've loved it ever since I was able to experience it. I just felt so powerful doing the impossible and I liked that feeling since I was in control.

My smile began to fade as I heard a angelic voice crawl into my mind."Oh Max enjoy it why you can it won't be there for long."

I looked behind me and didn't see anything but then I looked in front of me, a blonde, curly haired girl looked me in the face with a devilish smile. "Angel,"I snarled and she laughed.

"Yeah Max, aren't you glad to see me?"

Oh I was glad to see her, and not the reason she thinks. Angel was about to get what she deserved and it was going to hurt, a lot.


	25. Secrets Always Come Out

**Hey lolamay101 here, so I got a request from someone and I decided to use it so thank you to the person who gave me a request it's really fun to write something for someone. I hope you like it the request is not fulfilled yet but it will be I promise you. This is my next chapter and I hope you guys out there enjoy it because that's what it's all about! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 25)

(Max's POV)

I looked into Angels blue eyes trying to search for any sign of respect she still had for me. I searched but found none, she was like a completely different person than when I saw her almost two months ago. I just couldn't believe I was staring into the eyes of a once sweet little kid who wouldn't hurt a fly if she couldn't help it, she was an angel. Now I didn't know what she was it terrified me that this kid changed so much, I wish she was still the inoccent little girl she was when she was 6. I missed the kid with the bright smile and sweet personality. She was gone, my baby was gone. I hope she would come back soon because the monster staring me in the face was not her. It was only a very dark part and even the darkest allies have a little light she just hasn't found hers yet.

I was shook from my thoughts when she rushed past me and flew in front of Dawn who looked like she wanted to tear Angel's throat out. "So did you get your little hearing problem fixed,"she asked and I could feel the tension got through out the group.

Dawn shrugged and Angel frowned not getting the reaction she wanted."Iggy looks like your whole family is disabled, don't feel bad it's just the way things work."

Iggy rushed forward but Dawn, Fang, and Dylan all grabbed him and pulled him back. Fang shook his head and I glared at Angel who withered under my intense stare. It always works it sometimes even make Fang uneasy it was really funny when that happened. Angel sighed and then she left going east when we where going west so thank the lord for that. "Is everyone okay,"I asked and they all nodded. "Then lets get going because I doubt that is going to be the last we see of our little mind reader devil."

Fang smirked as I started us back on our course, I knew I was going to have to tell him my secret sooner or later. I'm really good at hiding it but sooner rather than later I'll start showing signs and then he'll know. And this sure as heck is a horrible time for it. I was already getting pains and having cravings that I had to swallow down so I didn't show any signs and put anyone else in danger. This wasn't about me it was about keeping the others safe and I was going to make sure that everyone stayed safe.

I heard a loud talkative voice that seemed to be sobbing into my backpack. "Total stop crying and man up or I swear to God I will make you go splat onto the ground!"

"But Max I had to leave the pups again and Akila I just want to be with them,"Total sobbed and I rolled my eyes but I did get what he was saying.

"You didn't have to come with us,"I said more gently now that I knew he wasn't crying about another soap opera.

"No but you guys need me, without me you won't be able to survive,"he cried and I rolled my eyes and shoved him into my backpack.

I seriously at times hated that dog but I was surprised he didn't go with Angel when she left. He used to be willing to follow her to the edge of the world and on but I guess he found a situation that better suited him and his family.

We flew until we came across a little town in Kentucky where we could stay the night. I landed followed by the rest of the flock we landed in a field filled with trees with peaches all over them. I knew we would have plenty to eat tonight I looked at Fang and he smiled and rubbed his hands together like a villian in some old cowboy film and mouthed JackPot I rolled my eyes but I knew he was right. This was a very lucky find with all that happened today it was a saving grace.

I went away from the group and went into the little stretch of woods I saw about 20 minutest ago. I picked up some logs and large twigs and carried them back to near where we where staying. I began to make a tipi out of the sticks so we could have a big bon fire and be able to roast the rabbits Fang, Iggy, Dawn, and Rick where hunting. I was thankful that Iggy, Fang, and I taught our kids at a young age how to survive at at young age. It was really coming in handy especially now that we where once again on the run. It was like I was 14 all over again, those where like the glory days before I had kids and a million problems. But now I wasn't on the run with the original flock I was on the run with the junior flock and the original one combined and some of our old members disappeared a.k.a going to the enemy's side.

I heard rustling in the trees and whipped around to see Fang coming back with a lot of rabbits. So was the rest of them all looking like they haven't eaten in decades they dumped them onto the ground and went to go get the others. I picked up a rabbit but Iggy snatched it from me,"What do you think you're doing?"

"Cooking dinner,"I said and Iggy laughed I turned red from embarrassment.

"Max how many times do I have to tell you you can't cook! And I would really like to eat something that is not charred and angry,"Iggy said preparing the rabbit for cooking.

I walked him in the head and started to pick peaches from a tree Fang was next to. I took a deep breath deciding it was about time I told him, he deserved to know about what is going on with me. "Max what's wrong I can read you like a book and something is definitely bothering you,"Fang said grabbing my hand.

I looked into his concerned eyes and then I blurted it out not able to hold it back anymore."Fang, I'm pregnant."


	26. Coming Undone

**Hey lolamay101 here, so I know it's been awhile but I've been injured (and still am) so please forgive me for the long wait. It took me a long time to write this so I hope you enjoy it. Also thank you for the subscriptions and reviews it's awesome to know that you are enjoying my story! So here it is I hope you like it and I'm going to try to write another one as soon as I can! So please forgive me if it is another long wait. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 25)

(Max's POV)

Fang looked at me, he blinked once then twice like he couldn't believe that I was pregnant. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but with all the madness going on and Will's disappearance I just didn't know when to tell you,"I said quickly.

"Wow Max, I had no idea you were..."he said pointing to my stomach."But it's not exactly the best timing."

I nodded knowing he was right but I really couldn't control the birds and the bees. And if I could my kids probably wouldn't be here right now. I didn't really want kids because I knew the risk. They could have wings or be born with two heads or something and I didn't want to do that to my own child. But then I got pregnant and I couldn't stop the process so I had my kid and now he was in the clutches of a monstrous force I don't know if I can stop a second time.

Fang and I walked back toward the group with a bunch of peaches in our arms. I swarmed by all the younger kids who were starving from the long flight, I hope they will be ready for when we move on. Life on the run was no picnic they all have lived in one place all their life and now that was changing. I just hoped they would take it in stride and not act like life's not worth living.

"Okay Lacy and Annabelle that's enough,"Nudge scolded.

Lacy and Annabelle sulked away from me and Fang and back to there mother. I gave the peaches to Iggy who was finishing up the tasty smelling rabbits. Rick stood near his father staring at the cooking food knowing Rick, I knew he was probably going to go for a rabbit before anyone else got any. I wasn't disappointed. Rick went in with bird kid speed and grabbed a rabbit leg. "Hey Dingbat! Give me the rabbit back,"Iggy yelled and Dawn laughed.

Fang just rolled his eyes and grabbed some rabbit and a peach."Not you too,"Iggy groaned and Fang smirked and walked off.

I sighed and cupped my hands to from a mega phone,"Okay guys! Come and get it!"

Tommy came racing with the flock trailing behind him. They all had the look of starving animals who wouldn't rest until they have eaten. I sighed and looked around us making sure that nothing was going to kill us in our sleep. I looked at the tree line and saw two figures, one big one small, coming towards us. I tapped Iggy's hand twice and he turned his head and looked at me fear written all over his face.

I looked at the flock they were all sitting around the fire eating and talking. I decided to investigate by myself just to make sure they weren't erasers in disguise even though I don't think they would be smart enough to figure that out anyway. I walked quickly toward the figures that were coming a little to close for comfort. I noticed they were grown men, around me and the flock's age. I noticed one had a gun and I felt adradilien start to pour into my veins. The smaller one reached for the gun but the taller one shook his head. "Well long time no see,"called the older one.

Did I know him from somewhere or was he just some Eraser trying a new tactic. I walked towards them calmly trying to keep my cool. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

That was probably the nicest thing I've ever said to a potintal Eraser. "Yeah once upon a time you was Fang's honey and I was in his gang and then it all blew up in my face."

Memories began to come flooding back from my past, Fang leaving that note that about ripped my heart out. His gang that contained my stupid double that is dead, two traitors, and two boys that were loyal to him. I remember their faces from when we met in Paris and Fang and I got into that big fight. I heard footsteps come from behind me and turned around to see Fang.

I watched him do a double take when he saw the two of his old pals. "Ratchet? Holden?" Fang asked and Ratchet took a step forward.

"Yeah man. Now what are you doing here this is me and Starfish's land,"said Ratchet using Holden's nickname I pursumed.

"Long story,"Fang said softly in his usual quiet demeanor.

"Come back to camp with us and we'll explain,"I said and Fang nodded.

We walked back silently to the camp where the Flock was cleaning up and getting ready to go to bed. Dawn saw us and stood up turning up her hearing aid and gathering up the little kids quietly. "Fang how many kids did you have man,"Ratchet asked a shocked expression played out on his face.

Fang rolled his eyes,"Only two of them are mine the rest of them belong to other members of the Flock."

I had to choke back tears since I knew Fang didn't list Will on purpose. "Dad who is this,"snapped my sharp tongued daughter.

I gave her a warning look to watch her tongue, since I knew from experience that was one of the easiest to make enemies. She had the same problem I had and still have but I knew when to use a sharp tone and when not to. She didn't and I don't know how our guests would react. "Well Lilly this is Ratchet and Holden all friends of mine."

"What are they doing here, I think we've already had enough new for one day,"she snapped and I knew she was starting to hit bird kid puberty.

" That's enough Lilly,"Dawn said yanking her by the arm.

Lilly didn't like that at all, she drove her elbow into Dawn's stomach. Dawn let out a gasp of pain, and her eyes narrowed. Without Will here there was a fight over who was going to be alpha. Why does this seem so familiar? I mean can't I just have one day without them fighting about who was were on the bird kid totem pole.

I was going to stop it but surprisingly Fang held me back,"Let them work it out."

I nodded and motioned for the Flock to let them deal with it on there own. Because right now I had bigger fish to fry.

(Dawn's POV)

I stared at Lilly with a furouis gaze her brown eyes where full of anger. Who did she think she was? The president? Well she's wrong she is a ten year old girl with wings and is in MY Flock. I was the leader and she was a follower. I was alpha and she was a omega not the other way around. "Back down Lilly,"I snarled.

"Why should I? I should be leader, I was born to lead. It's in my blood,"she spat.

I watched her body, she gave everything away I could predict when and where she was going to strike. I may be lacking in the hearing department but my eye sight was above average even for bird kids. I watched her go in for the first blow but I stepped aside and knocked her over.

I pinned her down on the ground and studied her angry expression."Challenge me when you can actually hold your own,"I spat and I let her up.

She scurried off towards her brother and I sighed. I felt a prickle on the back of my neck and saw it was my Dad. "I don't think she'll be messing with you anytime soon Dawn." My Dad said a small smile played out on his face.

I shook my head in reply and watched her talk to all the girls and I shook my head knowing she was telling them some crazy tale. Me and Lilly never really got along, she was always disagreeing with me about how things should be. Sometimes I just wanted to strangle her, but I can't since she is my cousin. Also Max was a very scary person to have as an aunt even though she was pretty easy going on things that my Mom isn't.

I just wished I could be more like her she was a natural leader and so was Will. I couldn't compete with Will when it came down to leading a group. He may be a very closed off and quiet person but he was great in a crisis. I remember there was a fire at school and the fire alarm was blaring kids were crying and screaming. While I stood there terrified he took charge, he grabbed a bucket and filled it with water and dumped it on the fire. He kept going back in forth and back in forth until the fire department came to finish the job. They even let him help keep everyone calm and he was only in fourth grade.

I had to face the facts that I will never be as good as a leader as Will my strong cousin. But I was a good sidekick just like Fang was to Max, and then lovers. Maybe Will and I will be that way.


	27. Who's Top Bird Kid?

**Hey lolamay101 here,this is my next chapter. Again it might be awhile because I'm still injured just letting all you great people out there know! Anyways thank you for the subscriptions and reviews you guys make this worth the time and effort. Also it's just fun and even more fun to have someone to share it with. I hope you like this chapter I know it switches point of views a few time but I just wanted to try something a little different. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 27)

(Fang's POV)

I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to comprehend what was happening. I just couldn't believe that I have somehow ran into the only people, from my sad attempt at starting a new flock, that didn't betray me in the aftermath. Then a little ways away from me my daughter and my niece were fighting about who was top bird kid. I don't know which one I'd rather deal with, preferably neither of them. But since I had no choice because Max would force me to deal with my failed Flock members. So that's what I'm doing, since I'm a sucker for Maximum Ride's love and I don't do girl problems. I'll leave that to either Nudge or Max, because I don't know jack about girls or their brains.

Iggy started to follow me and then thought against it since he turned around and started to trek back towards the girls. I can't say I blame him. I really don't want to deal with people with guns, especially from my not so glorious past. Luckily Max was an expert with dealing with people she really wanted out of her life so I knew I could rely on her to help me.

I followed Max to the fire and she shot me the make-nice-with-the-visitors look, I ignored her and sat down. She sat down next to me and our unwanted guests sat across from us looking really, really, uncomfortable. "So what are y'all doing here,"Ratchet asked and Max looked at me.

It looked like I was going to have to do the talking, lucky me."Long story short Erasers are after us and have taken my oldest son. We are trying to keep the others safe and trying to get Will back all at the same time."I said and they looked at me like they needed something else."We saw this place from above and thought it was empty so we decided it would be our best bet. Also you guys are rich in food here."

Max rolled her eyes and Ratchet laughed."Well if you can't get the green might as well get the eats."

I looked at Holden who has been silent this whole entire time, he just looked at me with intense curiosity. It was like he couldn't believe I was here, well that made two of us I really didn't expect to run into them ever again. It's a small world after all.

Ratchet and Holden stood up to leave and I shook there hands like I would do at work. They walked back and I started to round up all the kids to get them to sleep. I grabbed Lilly who glared at Dawn from a far. I'm guessing that meant Dawn won, all I can say is good for Dawn. She needs to show her authority to the group. Unlike Dawn the kids know that they shouldn't mess with Will or he'll kick their butts.

(Will's POV)

I looked up from my cage when I heard feet coming down the hall. They opened the door, and I heard a woman's cry of pain. Now that caught my attention. No one really comes back here except for white coats who have got the misfortune to have to come and get me for testing. They shoved the woman into the cage next to me and I did a double take. She had dark hair and dark eyes, I knew her from anywhere but I didn't want to believe it. "Aunt Ella,"I asked and she looked at me with equal surprise.

"Will is that you? We've been so worried. Are you alright,"Aunt Ella babbled and I shrugged.

"I gave my Mom a letter did she show it to you,"I asked and Aunt Ella shook her head.

I sighed, maybe Gazzy took it to the wrong address, it wouldn't surprise me if he did. He is not the world's most avid reader. But I appreciate him trying, there was something that I didn't understand. Why did they want Aunt Ella? She was useless to them, they couldn't use her for experimenting she was just an ordinary human being. That's when a imaginary light bulb went above my head. She was leverage, they were going to try to get the Flock to come to our rescue and get the rest of the Ride kids in the process.

I couldn't let that happen I had to protect my family at all cost. We maybe genetic freaks but we were a family and I would lay my life on the line to protect them. I shuddered when the image of all the people I care about in cages, that just would not happen. Not while I'm still breathing.

"Will how long have you been here,"Aunt Ella asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"A week, I think. But times hard here since no one bothers to tell me anything besides what to do."

"Why am I even here? No offense Will, but I'm not genetically modified."

I sighed putting my hands on my knees."Your leverage they know my mother will track whoever took you if Iggy doesn't do it first."

Aunt Ella snorted and scooted to the back of her cage and sat there in silence. They would probably threaten to hurt her if I don't tell them where my family is. I am pretty sure I know where they are going, but I would never tell them. I knew it was going to be a city they had less of a chance of getting recognized, and it would have to be a place full of people.

(Dawn's POV)

I stood up with a yawn today we were moving onto where ever we were going. I really didn't have any idea except it would be a city full of people. I looked around I was the only one up except for Uncle Fang who was sitting by the fire as dawn crept across the sky. I went over and sat next to him he looked at me and snorted."What's your problem,"I growled.

I was not a morning person just ask my annoying twin brother. "Well good morning to you too sunshine,"Uncle Fang said with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and started to get breakfast ready I grabbed some peaches, and got a cooking knife out of my Dad's backpack. I held the knife and chopped them up and put them in a pan. My father came up behind me. "What do you think your doing Dawn?"

"Cooking breakfast,"I replied pushing him out of my way.

He laughed like that was one of the funniest things he ever heard. "How do I put this? Oh I know! You. Can't. Cook."

Okay I wasn't the world's best cook but I was better than Aunt Max who almost burned the house down while trying to make eggs. Let's just say that those eggs are now in egg heaven. Yeah, that's the nicest way to say it.

I went over to my twin and kicked him awake, cruel I know but that's the only way to get him to wake up. Trust me when I say I've tried everything because I have and you don't even want to know half of what I've tried. I moved onto Nudge's girls who are even deeper sleepers than my brother. I literally had to pick them up and carry them around for at least ten minutest to even get them to open there eyes. Then I moved onto Tommy who was sleeping next to Dylan. I carefully shook him awake, and then moved onto his older sister who actually looked innocent while she was asleep. I shook her awake and she ignored me as she stood up and went to stand next to her brother.

I then went and took a bite of my chopped pieces that my Dad cooked on the fire. I scarfed down about half of the peaches when I something hit me in the head. I felt my hair and realized it was peaches I looked over to were Lilly was sitting. She had a light smirk on her face and I knew it was her. "Let it go Dawn,"Rick whispered.

My brother may act stupid but he was no fool. I was going to when another set of peaches hit me in the head. That's when I lost it I took Rick's spoon out of his hand and filled it with peaches and when no one was looking I flung them at Lilly. I watched them sail through the air and hit her on the cheek. Rick looked at me like I finally lost my mind. I ignored him and glared at Lilly warning her to back off. I was in charge, I was leader if she wanted to fight then let's fight. Even on my worst day I could beat her and make her wish she didn't even think about challenging me.

Lilly came over and I stood up, I felt every head turn to look at us. I glanced up to see Uncle Fang and my Dad watching us intently. "Stand down Lilly. We already settled this last night and you lost so stop provoking me."

She snorted,"I only lost because you cheated."

I laughed it was just like we were playing board games and I beat her. Except the matter was a little more serious."Lilly how did I cheat I won fair and square. I didn't use any weapons and I didn't drug you. So how did I cheat?"

"You used an unfair move if you didn't use that move I would of won,"Lilly replied not skipping a beat.

I used all the moves she knew how to do because those were what I was taught. I sighed and turned around and walked away. Except the genius Lilly is she decided it would be a fantastic idea to shove me. I whipped her around and punched her in the nose. I didn't break it but I punched with enough strength to make it bleed. She gave me a scowl and punched me in the ribs I swore under my breath as I began to recover. I went in and punched her in the jaw.

Everyone began to tense up as they watched us fight, when two strong willed individuals fight it is something interesting to watch. I swung and ducked and swung again I felt my brothers eyes watching me, I don't know what he was thinking but whatever it was it couldn't be good. He hated when I fought with people, my Mom says it's a gene I get from her side of the family. I'm not surprised because look at my aunt, she was not someone you wanted to mess with.

I watched Lilly waiting for her next move she was basically calling the shots in this fight. Since she thought she had me she began to become easy to predict. I smirked and saw my opportunity to end this silly dispute. I tripped her and shoved her to the ground and pinned her down. "I beat you again. Now stop provoking me!"

I let her up and she gave me a heated look but stopped fighting me. I went and stood by Rick ignoring all of the adults looking and talking about me. I looked at my uncle and saw a new respect in his eyes he didn't think I would fight her but I did. She maybe my cousin but she needs to learn to respect that I was in charge. And I was older and had three years on her.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my sister?"Rick asked.

I rolled my eyes."You're just asking for it. You know?"I told him and he cackled as I walked away.

I was a new person. The old me would of never hit Lilly no matter what she did or said to me. I guess being on the run brought out the new me. Who knew?


End file.
